The Sciences and the Arts
by gaaralover51141
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get paired up for both science and art. Naruto feels odd around Sasuke and doesn't know why, and it annoys him. My first SasuNaru, pleasse dont make fun. Rated T cause of some language. I don't own anything! R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru fanfic, okay this is my first one so please dont make fun.

I dont own anything

Please R&R, thats all we writers want after all enjoy!

.

_Uhhh! Stupid Kakashi! Pairing me up with Sasuke and Sakura to do our science project!_

_Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I got paired up with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno to do our science project, which is 30% of our term grade! It's not that they're dumb, actually they're the smartest two in my class, the thing is we don't get along. Ok so in the beginning of middle school I used to have a huge crush on Sakura, but then I realized she so was not worth my time. One; she's flat, two; she's mean, and third she's so full of herself! _

_Ok so what about Sasuke? Well, he and I are just enemies, there's no firm reason behind it but there are so many reasons why he annoys me so much! He's so cocky and is always surrounded by girls and doesn't give a fuck! I'll tell you if I had that many girls chasing me I would,… well I don't what I'd do since I've been in that situation., but still. He also always keeps this cold and cool persona, I have no Idea why but he does and it annoys me, is he like not enable to show or have any emotions? And he's such a goody good smart guy, he has so many advanced class, and he takes chorus, and he plays basketball, baseball, is there anything he doesn't do! He's in AP Chem. and by some miracle I got in too. I just have and act for science you know? I love it, it interreges me go much. Science and art are the only two classes I have with him other than lunch. _

_Okay so you're probably thinking 'what's the big deal you have two smart people helping you do your project' and to be honest over my self-pity I'm actually glad. I'm good enough to stay in the class but with this project I'll do so much better! So yeah I'm happy, I just wish Kakashi baka had lets us do this in class, we actually have to do this on our free time so that means me at Sasuke's house, or he at mine… oh yeah and Sakura too, uhh I hate her.. _

"Sakura-chan I'm so jealous of you, I cant believe you get to partner up with Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm so excited about it, the only downer is that Naruto is also in my group. Uhh he better not mess my chance to make Sasuke-kun mine!"

"You couldn't get Sasuke if you two were tied up together in a closet for a year."

"BAKA! Shut up Naruto! You're just mad cause you're… well you're you." she huffed angrily and turned fast that her hair hit my face. Her hair smelled like cheap perfume that just reeks of alcohol. I laughed though, it was funny, she was such a bitch lots of times. I turned over to my left were Sasuke was standing beside me, stupid Sakura was so self-centered she didn't even see him there. His eyes look amused that he would laugh if he was that kind of person. I still laughed as I shook my head. Apparently we both reached for the same milk and our fingers lightly brushed up against each other, the hair on the back of my neck shot straight up, a shock from my finger coursed through my body. He didn't seem to notice, he just grabbed the milk and kept walking. _What the hell was that Naruto! He barely touched you! He's Sasuke-teme remember! You hate him! Don't go all gushy!_ my head screamed at me. I shook my head and huffed "Teme." I whispered. I turned and went over to my regular table.

**(Next scene :D)**

Kiba walked in just as the bell rang. He smiled and came to sit next to me. "Almost late again I see Kiba. Hanging with Shino again eh?" He blushed violently, "Naruto!" he yelled as he hit me on my head playfully. I laughed and looked up as our teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class." Iruka-sensei said with the cup of coffee in his hands. "Okay class, we will be starting a project after we finish our projects. Pair up with someone so you guys are prepared. Oh and please choose someone that you don't know very well, thanks."

Everyone scrabbled out of their seats to find a partner. I just stayed seated, I didn't care who I would get, I'd rather be alone on this. "Naruto-kun, have you found a partner?" I looked up at Iruka and shook my head. He nodded, "Okay then lets find you one… Ah! Sasuke-kun, do you have a partner?" my body tensed, _please say yes!_

"No Iruka-sensei."

"Well then you'll work with Naruto-kun. Please come over to sit next to him." he said with his hand on my shoulder. He let go and went back to the front of the classroom. My mouth fell open, _why the did I have to get stuck with him! Again! I never thought I'd say this but…. Damn you Iruka-sensei….._

"Close your mouth dobe, you'll catch flies." he said as he touched my chin slightly up. _There it was again, the shock! What the hell is this!_ My face felt hot, "Shut up teme! I'm not very thrilled about this okay!" he just smirked and sat down. _He didn't see my face turn red did he? _

"Okay class, get to know your partner well because next week you'll be doing your end of the term project reflecting your partner. You'll be painting them and trying their inner selves out. Try to use a lot of symbolism in it too."

"What do you mean by symbolism sensei?"

"Well Sai, by that I mean that I want you to also put symbols in the painting, like a dove so show that they're peaceful or something like that. Be creative! Discuss it with your partner and finish the project you're working on. " he sat on his desk and we all started to talk about our projects. "Oh and I forgot! Your partner won't be able to see your painting so don't be embarrassed. You'll only have a week so plan to use it wisely, even do it outside of school if you feel necessary."

_I think that's the only good news about this. I could make this a hilarious one of him being eaten by a fox, haha hilarious!_ "Don't you dare paint me being eaten by a fox." I jumped in my seat almost falling off. _How the hell did he know I was thinking that! _

"Oi! I'm not that immature! Besides this is a project, I'd never mess around if it meant me getting a bad grade."

He turned to me and slightly rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah okay whatever." he took out this book and I think he was writing in it or something. "Okay Sasuke-teme, since I don't want to fail this because of you I think we should 'get to know each other' soon. But since we do have that science project together, we don't have to spend that much more time together."

"Okay then. Shouldn't you be finishing your drawing of the person thing."

"You mean of our loved one? Duh I finished that yesterday. Shouldn't you?"

"I finished too." I nodded and just sat there not really looking at anything. I looked over and saw that he was still writing in that book of his. Actually, be the way his hands were moving he must have been drawing. "Oi! I didn't know you liked to draw! Lemme see!" he stopped and looked at me, I grabbed the book out of his hands to take a look. "Ah! Baka! Give me back my book!"

I laughed "Come on let me see!" he tried to grab it but I brought to my chest, "Pleeease Sa..su..ke!" I said through my best puppy dog eyes. He turned away from me and sat back down on his seat, "Fine." I barely heard. I smiled, _no one can resist my puppy dog eyes. _I opened the book to the front, I was right it was a drawing book, and I hate to admit it but it was really good!_ I thought that his drawings would be all depressing or creepy, but they're pretty nice. No, they're really nice! I never imagined that he could draw like this. _He had sketched a lot of just random people on the street even from school. He had drawn ones of Kiba, Sai, Shino, Neji, Shikimaru, even Kakashi and an unfinished one Iruka. They were all of them in normal situations too, not portraits. I laughed lightly cause he hadn't drawn any girls from school_, guess he's had enough of them to last a lifetime._

"Hey, Sasuke, not that I care but there's not one of me on here." he didn't look up, " They're all the way in the back." _Cool! They better not be stupid though._ I flipped through the book and almost got to the back when Sasuke snatched it out of my hands, and again our hands touched slightly and my face got hot… again… "Oi! Sasuke! I didn't get to finish looking through it!"

"Shut up baka! I'm sure you don't care what I draw in my crappy drawing book!" he looked down to his shoes.

"Sasuke you're so annoying sometimes!" we stayed quiet for a while before I talked again. "Umm..Sasuke."

"What dobe?"

"You're a really good artist. Honest." his head snapped fast towards me, his eyes were huge from surprise. His glaze on me made me a little awkward. His cheeks slightly turned pink and he didn't look down this time.

"Yeah everyone says that… But thanks.." he looked at me and smiled.

My face turned into a cherry, I was so red, I has never seen him smile, it was so mesmerizing! His beautiful teeth slightly showing and with that slight blush it almost made me faint. I turned my head away from him before he could see my face, "Yeah whatever teme." _What the hell is this! _My heart felt so heavy but so light at the same time, I felt it banging against my ribs. _Why is he having this affect on me! He's Sasuke-teme! Stupid cocky Sasuke! _I looked down at my fidgeting hands on top of my knees. _What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"No Iruka-sensei. Why?" I was looking down at me feet, I so didn't want him to see me blushing. I heard him chuckle and lightly touch my shoulder, "Maybe because school has ended and you're still here." I looked up and saw that no one was there.

"Oh, uhh I guess I just didn't hear the bell. My head was somewhere else. Sorry, I'll just go. See you tomorrow sensei!" I got up and left the classroom. I rushed down the hall to get to my bus, if I missed it I would have to walk. I didn't want to do that.

Someone exited a classroom and I failed to stop before I crashed into him, making us both fall. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…."

"Well, I see your head is as hard as ever."

"Gaara! Wow, I haven't seen you in a month! " I got up and helped him up. "When'd you come back?" he brushed off the dirt on his clothes and stood tall, he was a good three inches taller than me, his hair had grown slightly, it complemented his dark red hair and shady green eyes. "Yesterday in the morning. Just came in like two periods though.."

"Where'd you go again?" I asked as we walked toward the parking lot, I guess I was walking home. "I went to France. It was beautiful there. I know its cliché how they say it's a romantic place, but honestly it really is… I've even got lots of pictures of everything."

"Well I want to see them man. I so have to hear the stories you had there. Met anyone there? A nice cute guy? Hhhmm?"

Okay, you're probably thinking 'Dude you have two gay friends? Why!' I'll tell you why, cause they were my friends before they came out and they're staying that way. He blushed a little, which was odd since he usually kept this cool persona, which I found pretty cool.

"Yeah a little."

"Now how can you meet someone a little? Come on who'd you meet?" he just shook his head. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Maybe some other time. It's not very important since he lives in France and I'm here in Japan." this time he looked up at the sky, pondering his thoughts.

We walked to the park and laid down on an open field. "So Naruto, what have you been up to?" I put my hands under my head and looked up at the clouds. Honestly, nothing was happening other than me having to do my project with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nothing really, other than having Sasuke as my partner for science and art. It's so not my lucky day today. Worst of it is that Sasuke and I have to got to the library and meet up with Sakura to start researching for our project."

"How did he react?"

"Huh? Oh well... Sasuke was being Sasuke.. With his stupid 'I hate the world' attitude. With his stupid face.. And stupid duck-butt hair.. His stupid, smile.." he chuckled, I felt my ears burn up.

"His smile huh? Doesn't really sound like you mind as much as you say you do."

"I'm so not looking forward to meet up with Sakura later." I said trying to ignore Gaara.

"Well, it sounds like you only want to be with Uchiha huh." I felt my face heat up again.

"I don't get what you're trying to say Gaara.. I dont want to be with either of them really." he just smirked and looked up at the sky with me. After a bit he stopped and turned to me.

"What time do you have to meet up with Sasuke then?"

"In like, 40 minutes."

"You want him.." he smiled at me.

"Shuddup Gaara!" I turned my head away and he started laughing.

_Why is my heart racing?_

.

.

.

Okay so thats chapter one, i hope you liked it! sorry if its kinda bad, first Sasunaru so.. yeah. please review if you want to, please and thankyou :D

And I'm sure you can notice that there is quite a bit of Sakura bashing, but just so you know it's just cause this story needs a antagonist. but she will become a better person in the later story.. (if i continue..)(maybe)

:D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Baka he's late!_ I crossed my arms and looked down at my watch, _he's 30 minutes late!_ "Sasuke!" I turned around in annoyance.

"Naruto…" I tapped my foot impatiently as he neared me. I was annoyed, I hated to wait. I was always punctual, and Naruto apparently wasn't.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke, I lost track of time…."

"Only you would dare make me wait." he nervously grinned and scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah gomen nasi..." I gave a single nod and turned walking down the stairs into the subway. He started to shuffle his feet next to me, I looked down over to him, he seemed to be staring down at the ground. I looked down at my watch, the train should be here in about 5 minutes. We only had 30 minutes to meet up with Haruno,which I'd rather not.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

"What is it dobe?" I asked without turning over to look at him.

"Did you miss the first train waiting for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the train we were suppose to take on left like 25 minutes ago right? So are we waiting for the next one?"

"Baka, you shouldn't have been late in the first place." I felt my heart start to speed up. _Why did I wait for him? I should've left without him and made him go by himself._

"Thanks for waiting for me.." I looked over to Naruto, he was looking at me with a small smile in his face, it wasn't those big ones he always gives. I haven't seen him smile like this in a very long time.

"Baka." I whispered as I looked away from him. As we neared the ticket machine I saw Naruto reach into his pockets for his wallet.

"Shit! I forgot my wallet at home!" he growled. I walked through and looked behind me, "Dobe come on."

"I don't have my pass."

"I already paid for you just come on." he looked surprised but he shook it off and followed me to the platform. The train was so crowded we had to sit together, our knees would occasionally brush together as well as our feet, _I'm so glad Haruno isn't here. _

It took about half an hour to reach our stop, we got off and walked up to the streets, the library was barely a block away from the subway. We entered the library, apparently Haruna hadn't come yet.

"Naruto, you go get books from the science section to help with our project. I'll get our stuff to a table." he nodded and left to get the books. I got our bags over to a table, enough to fit four people. I neatly took out my notes and spread them on the table. Naruto didn't come back so I went over to the shelves he went to for the books. When I got there I saw Naruto trying to reach a book on the third to highest shelf. "Dobe.." I said under my breath as I walked over to help him. I went behind him to grab the book. I felt his body tense up as I did, our fingers touched and I felt my heart speed up. He turned around to face me, he wasn't that much shorter than me, maybe like two inches. We just looked back at each other for a few seconds. He turned his head away, but I saw that small pink blush on his cheeks,_ Is he sick?_

"Come on dobe, let's not waste time here." I said, he turned his head and I poked his forehead.

"Hey!" he said as he puffed his cheeks in annoyance, _he's too cute sometimes._ I took some of the books he was carrying and went to the table I put our stuff on.

Naruto and I talked casually about our project for a while. We were thinking of either doing an experiment on Henry's Law or an experiment that would see what conducts electricity and what doesn't. Before we could figure out what we were going to do we heard a voice call out, an annoying one belonging to a certain pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" I clenched my teeth, I think Naruto noticed because he started snickering. She closed up and bent down slightly, apparently she was trying to show herself off. I could see that she had changed her outfit from jeans and a tight tee-shirt to a mini skirt and a very revealing shirt, I think she was also wearing heels.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun. Lost my way I guess." she flipped her hair back to show her chest. Didn't she have any respect? She reeked of perfume, it burned my nose.

"Well Sakura-san, I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to. Naruto here was so worried that something might of happened to you." Naruto looked at me with a shocked expression. I looked back at him and laughed. This time they were both shocked, like I had another head, I couldn't blame them since I was always so serious so I never really laughed. But with Naruto here with me I felt like I could open myself up to him. After a few seconds of my laughing, Naruto joined in with me.

"Yeah sure. Good one Sasuke." Haruno looked at us as if we were crazy. We both stopped after like half a minute. I didn't notice that Naruto and I had gotten closer when we were laughing, we were sitting next to each other but now our shoulders were touching. I felt my heart speed up, and my face felt hot. I leaned away from him casually, I felt the warmth of him go away, I almost leaned back to him, almost. I looked up and saw that Haruno had taken the seat next to me. I felt a sting of annoyance. I tried to ignore her and just continued to read my book. She sat across from Naruto, there was a long and awkward silence.

"So umm, Sakura. We were thinking between doing an experiment on Henry's Law or an experiment that would see what conducts electricity and what doesn't. What do you think we should do?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know. What do you think Sasuke-kun?" she said the first sentence with distain, the second was with a fake 'cutesy' voice.

"Well, nor I or Naruto know. We have yet to decide." She pouted her lips and nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see which we should do."

After about twenty minutes we decided to do the electricity experiment. We talked a while about how we should organize it. Tomorrow we're coming back to the library to start researching on it a bit more. Sakura got picked up by her mom and left us to clean up. Naruto and I got all the books and put them back on the shelves.

"Sasuke.." I looked back to Naruto, he was looking down.

"What is it?" I asked as I put my thumbs in my pockets to look casual. He looked up but didn't look at me in the eye.

"What do you think about this?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"About what?" he looked back down and started shuffling his feet.

"About… the fact that we got paired up for science _and_ art. Are you angry about that?"

"No. Why? Are you?" _I wonder why he would ask that. We weren't friends but it's not like we were enemies or anything right? _He turned around and slowly put his last book back on the shelf, "Well.. I was at first… but now…" he looked back at me, "I don't think I mind as much anymore." he gave me another one of his small smiles. My heart started to race, I felt my face turn red, I did my best to hide my uneasiness. I didn't think he noticed so I just gave a single nod and took out my phone. It was a quarter to six.

"Are you going to take the train back?" I asked him, he just nodded. We walked back to the table to get our stuff and walked out together to the subway. It was when we walked into the subway that something hit me, there wasn't another train that would take us back to the stop near Konoha High School, we'd have to take three different trains that would take almost two hours. I mentally slapped myself, why had I forgotten about that?

"Uh Dobe, I kinda forgot that the train to get back, would take a good two hours…"

"Shit.. I have to get home soon." Naruto said under his breath. I felt bad, I was the one that forgot about the train schedule, I guess the only thing to do is find a ride. I lead Naruto back into the streets, we stopped near a sidewalk bench.

"Just call for a ride.. Damn, gomen." We both took out our phones to call for rides.

"Itachi."

"Tsunade."

"Do you think you can come pick me up at the public library?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Yeah that one."

"Really? Well apparently the train to the stop near the school would take a good two hours." I looked over at Naruto, he started scratching the back of his head. "Well why don't I just walk? No don't worry, nothing will happen."

"_Sasuke, I'll be there in like ten minutes, I'm just a few blocks away ok?_" I heard Itachi say over the phone.

"Hold on a minute.." I said, "Naruto, I could give you ride." he looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, no. I don't want to be a bother." I shook my head.

"No bother." he paused for a bit before he grinned.

"Thanks so much Sasuke! Tsunade? Can my friend drop me off instead?…. Does that matter?…Thanks Tsunade. See ya at home" he hung up and nodded at me.

"Hey Itachi my friend needs a ride. His.. Tsunade-sama can't pick him up….Yeah okay." I hung up the phone and went to sit on the bench.

He came over and sat next to me, "He'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"So.. I'm your friend now ne?" he looked over at me with his large smile.

"Dobe.." I said trying to hide back a smile. He laughed.

"Yeah okay teme." we sat there in a relaxing kind of silence for a while. The sun was about an hour from setting, I just looked up at the sky, admiring the faint change of colors in the clouds.

"Sasuke?" I looked over to Naruto, he had his legs up on the bench with his arms wrapped around them, his chin rested on his knees.

"What?" I asked him, he had a sad look on his face, it made me a little worried.

"Tsunade's not my real mom. I think you kinda knew that already though." I just looked at him worryingly, I did have a feeling since he didn't once call her 'okaa-san'. I nodded slightly to show I understood. He smiled sadly, "But she is like my mom, since I've never had one before her." I didn't really know what he was talking about, what did he mean when he said 'before her'? I just looked at him, his face expression was one I never really saw, it made my heart sink.

"Naruto…. Why are you telling me this?" he shrugged.

"That's what friends do, share stuff." I blushed slightly and gave a small smile.

"Well I wouldn't really know, I've never really had a friend like that." he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, kinda figured since you're such a loner." I opened my mouth to say something but Itachi pulled up in his red Ferrari before I could say anything. _Could he have picked a fancier car?_ I asked myself sarcastically.

He rolled down the window, "Hey Sasuke-kun. Come on in, let's get you and your friend home shall we?"

"Right." I said. Naruto and I had to sit together in the back since the front seat had Itachi's work stuff on it. After about a minute of silence, Itachi tried to start a conversation.

"So Sasuke, this is your friend?" I nodded.

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Uzamaki Naruto, you're Itachi-san right?"

"Yes I am. I'm glad your friend has manners Sasuke." he looked at me through the rear view mirror. I looked over at Naruto, he was looking down at his hands that were fidgeting on his knees.

"Naruto…" he hesitantly looked over to me. I smirked, "Dobe, where do you live?" He blushed slightly, he scratched the back of his head and grinned widely.

"Sorry, I forgot. Umm, Itachi-san. I li…"

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun. I already know where you live. You do live with Tsunade and Jiraya right?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know where they live. And Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to look at Itachi in the mirror. "You can just call me Itachi." he grinned at Naruto, he slightly nodded and looked back at his hands. After a while I noticed that he kept looking back up at Itachi. _He's probably wondering why he's so young._

"Itachi's my older brother, just in caser you were wondering." he looked at me then at Itachi and back at me. He grinned, "Wow, you guys look so alike, I would've thought that you were twins." I nodded, people always said that we look alike. And I think we do, the only difference is the stress lines Itachi has from his work, his about three inches taller than me and he's 21 and I'm still 15. I didn't know how long it would take for us to get to his house since I didn't know where he lived so we just sat there in silence. I looked out the window for a few minutes watching the trees pass by, occasionally I looked back at Naruto. When I saw Naruto turn to look out his window Itachi started talking, _again_.

"So Naruto-kun, why couldn't Tsunade come pick you up?"

"Onii-chan…!" I kind of snapped at him.

"Oh, it's okay Sasuke. Um, she had to go to an important meeting for work." Itachi nodded.

"And I understand that Jiraya is in America for his book tour right?" Naruto nodded, he had a sad expression. "When's he coming home?"

"Next week." he looked happier once he said that. I watched as they talked back and forth. _Itachi's being so friendly, nosy, but friendly. I wonder why though. _Their laughter snapped me out of my thoughts. Itachi stopped the car and parked it in front of a house.

"This one's your house right Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over out my window and nodded. I turned to see his house, it was almost as big as my house. The main part of the house had two stories. The rest was just one story. The terrace was large and open, the roof was black with a curved triangular shape. It had white walls, on the left of the house was a large Sakura tree. The windows were wide and made of wood, it was really nice modern/traditional house. Naruto got out of the car, "Thank you Itachi-san. Thanks Sasuke." I nodded.

"Oh no problem Naruto-kun! It was nice to meet you!" Naruto smiled back and nodded. He closed the door and walked down to his house. Itachi was just about to drive off when I saw that Naruto had forgotten his backpack. "Hold on Itachi. He forgot his bag." I got his bag and got out. I walked down to his front step, I raised my hand to knock when the door opened. My hand was close to his face, he looked at me with curious eyes. His eyes were large, I just looked at him, I'm sure it was probably for two seconds, but it felt so much longer. His eyes were so blue, I had never noticed it before. My heart sped up, I didn't know why, but I knew that in half a second he would see my flustered cheeks. I lifted the bag up in front of my face and turned my face away from him.

"Dobe you forgot your bag."

"Yeah sorry." He took his bag and grinned. "Thanks." I nodded and turned to leave. I raised my hand to wave back at him.

"See ya tomorrow" I walked off and barely heard what he said.

"See ya tomorrow Sasuke." I heard him close the door behind him. I got in the car and Itachi drove the car out to the street and looked at me through the mirror.

"Sasuke… are you blushing?"

"Shuddup and keep driving." he laughed.

"Yeah, okay." I just looked out of my window, watching as his house grew smaller until it disappeared into the horizon.

_._

_._

_**Author note: Hey, hope you liked it! Okay so let me tell you why Sasuke is so sweet and not so cold and why Itachi was so sweet to Naruto. **_

**_Mkay, so in this story Sasuke was lovingly raised by his older brother, yes his parents are dead, but you won't know how till later.. Itachi, as you have probably learned is so not the serious man from Naruto. There's also another reason why, which you will also find out later. And i wonder if you noticed that Sasuke is always saying the exact time and stuff. :D_**

**_I really hope you liked it! Please review cause I love it when you do, it makes me happy :D. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing! But myself and the things my minds makes up ;P**_

**_I hope you enjoy and that i don't disappoint any one :/_**

**_._**

"See ya tomorrow Sasuke…" I said back to Sasuke. I closed the door behind me, I took off my shoes and put my slippers back on. I didn't really understand what had happened that day. I was talking to Gaara and I had to go..

*****Flashback*****

"I have to go now Gaara. See ya tomorrow." he nodded and let me go. I walked down the street toward the subway, I wanted to make Sasuke wait just to annoy him. I laughed quietly to myself when I turned the corner. I saw Sasuke waiting there in front of the entrance, I stopped walking and just stood there looking at him. I didn't understand why I was watching him but it felt like my brain wasn't working, I just stood there watching. After a while I saw him check his watch, I looked down at my watch. _WHAT! 25 minutes pasted? Was I really staring at him for that long? _I saw him cross his arms. I quickly ran out toward him, "Sasuke!" I called to him. He turned and started taping his foot. I thought I might of heard him say my name but I wasn't sure. "Sorry I'm late Sasuke. I lost track of time." I explained to him.

"Only you would dare make me wait." I grinned, _I guess he's not mad at me.._, I scratched my head.

"Yeah gomen nasi.." nodding he turned and started to walk down into the subway. As I walked along side him I started thinking, _I was suppose to meet up with Sasuke here cause we had to get on the train, but that train must've left already.. Cause I was late so does that mean, _I looked down at my feet and started shuffling nervously. _Does that mean that he was waiting for me? _I felt my face heat up, _I'm glad Sasuke can't see my face._

"Umm Sasuke?" I didn't know if he turned to look at me cause I didn't look up.

"What is it dobe?"

"Did you miss the first train waiting for me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back. _Uhhhh… He's making this much harder and embarrassing…_

"Well, the train we were suppose to go on left like 25 minutes ago right? So are we waiting for the next one?"

"Baka, you shouldn't have been late in the first place." _So he did wait for me.. That makes me a little.. Happy…. _I looked up at Sasuke, "Thanks for waiting for me." he looked at me. I was smiling at him, it was a happy smile I'm sure.

"Dobe." he whispered amusingly when he turned around. After like a minute I saw the ticket machine ahead, I searched my pockets for my wallet, without my pass the ticket for the train to the library would cost about two dollars, which I still didn't have. "Shit! I forgot my wallet at home!" Sasuke paid for his ticket and walked through, he turned.

"Dobe come on." I looked down at my shoes in annoyance, "I don't have my pass."

"I already paid for you just come on." _What? He paid for me? Why would he do that?_ I shook it off for the moment and followed. We remained quiet while the train stopped at the platform, when the doors opened we walked in. It was really crowded so we had to sit next to each other, I sat on the left side, I just stayed still looking down at my hands. _What's up with Sasuke? Why is he being so… so, nice? He could've left without me, he could've of just left me and made me walk to the library.. Why would he bother paying for me? Why was he being so., hard to hate right now? _Throughout the ride his knee and feet touched mine, a lot. _Why does he make me so embarrassed?_

We got off the train and went up toward the library, Sakura was suppose to be here but she wasn't. We went inside, the library was really big, the shelves were at least 10 feet tall. "Naruto, you go get books from the science section to help with our project. I'll get our stuff to a table." I nodded, I left my backpack with Sasuke and went to the science section of the library. I got six books on AP Chem. topics. I was about to go back when I saw a book on the third to last shelf called AP CHEM. SCIENCE PROJECTS, it was a little high but I knew we would need the book. I put the other books down and started reaching up for the book. My fingers touched the book but I couldn't grab it. _I could stand on the books to get it. But will I break them or somet… _I suddenly felt someone behind me. I tensed up, he grabbed the book I was reaching for. I could feel his hot breath behind my neck, his hand wrapped around my fingers. I felt an electric shock from my fingers to the rest of my body, my knees felt weak. I turned around, Sasuke was the one behind me, he looked down at me. We looked at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like much longer. Our faces were only about four inches apart, I felt his face come a little closer to mine, I turned my face away, knowing I was really red.

"Come on dobe, let's not waste our time here." I turned back to face him, he brought his finger up and poked my forehead, .

"Hey!" I said, I puffed up my cheeks like I always did when I was little. He chuckled lightly, he grabbed four of the books I had gotten and started walking back to our table. We sat next to each other, we looked through the book I had found for a while. We found these two projects, one about how to test materials to see if they conduct electricity, and one about Henry's law. We talked about which one we should do when someone called Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" I looked over to Sasuke and saw his teeth clench, I snickered. I looked over to Sakura, she was wearing a mini-skirt, high heels and a tank-top. "Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun. Lost my way I guess." she flipped her hair back and smiled that fake one she always uses.

"Well Sakura-san, I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to. Naruto here was so worried that something might of happened to you." I looked at him, _what is he talking about? _He looked back at me, after about a second he started laughing. _Wait! He's laughing? He never laughs… _His laugh was so, so… breath taking. I smiled, soon enough I was laughing along with him.

"Yeah sure. Good one Sasuke." we were laughing pretty hard, we leaned closer till our shoulders were touching. After we stopped laughing Sasuke leaned away, I felt his warmth leave me. I looked over at Sasuke and noticed that Sakura had sat right next to him. We sat there in a kind of awkward silence.

"So umm, Sakura. We were thinking between doing an experiment on Henry's Law or an experiment that would see what conducts electricity and what doesn't. What do you think we should do?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know. What do you think Sasuke-kun?" she said back at me. I heard the annoyance in her voice, and the flirty voice when she talked to Sasuke. _Bitch.._

"Well, nor I or Naruto know. We have yet to decide." Sasuke said

"Okay then. I'll see which we should do."

After we talked we decided on doing the electricity experiment. Sakura left early so Sasuke and I had to clean up our table. We were putting the books back on the shelves when I started think about Sasuke and how he was acting today towards me. Before in science he didn't seem as mad or bummed as I had been. In art he was being, in a kind of way nice and civil. The thing that was on my mind the most was the fact that Sasuke waited for me and missed the train because of it. I knew I was really happy when I found that he had waited for me, I felt kinda special. I'm not sure why, but I did.

"Sasuke.." I said, I turned back to Sasuke but I looked down at my feet.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked up but didn't look him in the eyes.

"What do you think about this?" I asked him. I saw him tilt his head from the corner of my eyes.

"About what?" he asked. I looked down at my shuffling feet. _Why do I feel so nervous?_

"About… the fact that we got paired up for science _and_ art. Are you angry about that?"

"No. Why? Are you?" he asked. I turned around and slowly put the last book back on the shelf,

"Well.. I was at first… but now…" I turned and looked back at him, "I don't think I mind as much anymore." I smiled kindly at him. He nodded and took out his phone.

"Are you taking the train back?" he asked. I nodded, it was almost time for dinner I was sure. We walked back to the table and got our stuff. We walked back into the subway, we were near the ticket machine when I remembered that I hadn't been the one to pay for the ride here, suddenly Sasuke stopped, looking back at him h e seemed flustered. "Uh Dobe, I kinda forgot that the train to get back, would take a good two hours…" I stared at him, he couldn't have been serious, how could he have forgotten about something like that.

"Shit.. I have to get home." I whispered, we turned back and walked out into the streets.

"Just call for a ride.. Damn, gomen." I nodded and took out my phone to call Tsunade.

"Tsunade"

"_Oh hey Naruto. What's up?"_

"Where are you right now?"

"_Well I'm at the hospital. There's an important meeting about to start."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah, I probably won't be home till after 8. Why?"_

"Well apparently the train to the stop near the school would take a good two hours.."

"_Well do you want the butler to go pick you up? But you still have a problem with that right?" _

"Well why don't I just walk?" I would just take the long train ride, but I didn't have the train pass.

"_But Naruto that's not safe. Just let the butler come get you."_

"No don't worry, nothing will happen." _I hate the butler, it makes me feel like a rich snob…_

"Naruto, I could give you ride." I looked over toward Sasuke, I smiled. It was nice but I didn't want to be a bother. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, no. I don't to be a bother." he shook his head.

"No bother." I paused, _why is Sasuke being such a cool guy?_ I thought for a bit, he was being nice, why not?

"Thanks so much Sasuke! Tsunade? Can my friend drop me off instead?"

"_Who?"_ She asked in an amused tone.

"Does that matter?" I asked back amusingly. She was being nosy again..

"_Yeah of course Naruto. And get some Ramen since I won't be home before dinner kay?" _Awesome! I love ramen.

"Thanks Tsunade. See ya at home." she said bye and hung up. I turned to Sasuke and nodded.

"Hey Itachi my friend needs a ride. His.. Tsunade-sama can't pick him up….Yeah okay." he hung up the phone and went to sit on the bench. I walked over and sat next to him. "He'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"So.. I'm your friend now eh?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"Dobe." he said, I saw that he was holding back a smile and laughed.

"Yeah okay teme." I started thinking about Sasuke… again.. _Sasuke said Tsunade instead of 'his mom'. maybe he was aware.. He probably knows, but only my friends know really… maybe I should tell him.._ I lifted my legs and hugged them, _should I?_ "Sasuke?" I rested my chin on my knees. I saw him turn to look back at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Tsunade's not my real mom. I think you kinda knew that already though." he nodded slightly, I think he was a little worried or something. I smiled.

"But she is like my mom, since I've never had one before her."

"Naruto…. Why are you telling me this?" I put my feet back on the floor, I shrugged at his question.

"That's what friends do, share stuff." I told him.

"Well I wouldn't really know, I've never really had a friend like that." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, kinda figured since you're such a loner." I joked with him. I saw that he was gonna say something but someone drove toward us. They were driving a red Ferrari, the driver rolled down the window. When I saw him I was surprised, he looked just like Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Come on in, let's get you and your friend home shall we?"

"Right." he said. He opened the door and we sat together in the back.

"So Sasuke, this is your friend?" he nodded. _Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Tsunade always taught me to be respectful to superiors. _

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Uzamaki Naruto, you're Itachi-san right?"

"Yes I am. I'm glad your friend has manners Sasuke." I felt a little embarrassed. I looked down at my hands on my knees.

"Naruto…" I heard him say. I turned over to him, he smirked. "Dobe, where do you live?" I blushed in embarrassment, I scratched the back of my head and grinned widely.

"Sorry, I forgot. Umm, Itachi-san. I li…"

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun. I already know where you live. You do live with Tsunade and Jiraya right?" I nodded. "Yeah I know where they live. And Naruto-kun." I looked up to look at Itachi-san in the mirror. "You can just call me Itachi." he grinned at me, I nodded and looked down at my hands again, _why would he want me to do that?_ I kept looking up back at Itachi-san, he looked so young, he couldn't be Sasuke's otousan, he had to be a good twenty. His long hair was held in a really low ponytail, I noticed that he had stress lines that made him look a bit older. Looking at the rear view mirror I saw that he had Sasuke's eyes, they were a bit darker with a slight red tint to them.

"Itachi's my older brother, just in case you were wondering." I looked up at Sasuke, looked at Itachi-san and back. _How did he know I was thinking that?_ I grinned, "Wow, you guys look so alike, I would've thought that you were twins." he nodded and turned to look out his window. I just looked up at the road in front of us. I turned to look out the window when Itachi-san started talking to me again.

"So Naruto-kun, why couldn't Tsunade come pick you up?"

"Onii-chan…!" I heard Sasuke kind of snap at him. I smiled at the fact that he was probably worried about my feelings.

"Oh, it's okay Sasuke. Um, she had to go to an important meeting for work." Itachi nodded.

"And I understand that Jiraya is in America for his book tour right?" I nodded, _Yeah, man I miss him…_. "When is he coming home?" he asked.

"Next week." I said much happier, I couldn't wait till he came home.

"Jiraya is a great writer. You must be proud." I nodded.

"Yeah, but he does make me read his books before he publishes it."

"Awkward right? To read his books?"

"Yeah, specially since the first time I read them I was only like 11." We laughed, Itachi pulled up in front of my house.

"This one's your house right Naruto-kun?" I looked out Sasuke's window and nodded. I saw him turn to look at my house. It made me a little embarrassed that he saw my house, I always hated people seeing my house cause then they think I'm a rich snob or something… But by the look of Itachi's car I'm sure Sasuke didn't really mind. I opened the car door and brought my leg out, "Thank you Itachi-san. Thanks Sasuke."

"Oh no problem Naruto-kun! It was nice to meet you!" I smiled back and nodded. I closed the door and walked down to my house. Walking inside I took off my shoes and put on my slippers. I walked into my kitchen intending to put my back pack on the table when I realized, _oh no.. I forgot my bag in Itachi's car!_ I ran to the door and quickly put my shoes back on. _Maybe they're still there for some reason._ I opened the door and saw a fist in front of my face. I looked at the hand in front of me curiously. His hand fell down to his side, Sasuke just looked at me with a bit of open eyes. I felt that he was a bit uneasy, he stepped back and lifted my bag in front of my face.

"Dobe you forgot your bag."

"Yeah sorry." I took my bag and grinned. "Thanks." He just nodded and turned to leave. I saw him lift his hand as if to wave at me.

"See ya tomorrow" He walked off a few yards before I answered back.

*****Flash Back End*** **

I walked back into my kitchen throwing my bag onto the table and going to open the refrigerator. I aimlessly looked in the fridge, I took out some sort of juice. I poured it into a cup and drank it while I just kept thinking. I'm aware of what happened but I don't understand why they happened. _Uhh! I hate not understanding things!_ I looked down at my glass cup that was barely half full, it had prune juice in it. _I hate prune juice, how did I drink it without throwing up? Ahh right, I was too busy thinking about Sasuke.._ I went to the cabinet and just took out some instant ramen.

I finished my homework in less than an hour while eating my ramen. "Naruto-sama, I see you've arrived home."

"Yes I have. Now I'm going to my room. Please inform me of when Tsunade comes home." he bowed and went to clean the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my room, when I got in I just fell on my bed.

After about an hour I got up and took out my canvas, the one that I had to hand in tomorrow for art. It was painting of Tsunade and Jiraya, the first time I had seen them at the home. Tsunade was much younger, about 30, Jiraya was next to her. He was tall with very light blonde hair it practically looked white. I smiled, I never stop thinking about that day when they came and got me. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, I think I'll tell you some other time cause right now I feel that I have to do something. I placed a new canvas on my easel and took out my pencils. I started sketching the image in my head.

After about another hour I heard a knock. The door opened, "Has Tsunade come home Junichi?" I turned to face him, he nodded and closed the door behind him. I put a light blanket on top of the easel and left the room. I walked half way down the stairs when I hear the door open.

"Tadaima." I heard her say. I quickly went down the rest of the stairs to greet her.

"Okaeri Tsunade no baa-chan." She looked over at me and chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Too many to count." I grinned.

"Come here aho." She said. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was only about an inch taller than me cause of her high heels. Okay I know what you're probably thinking, 'dude you're 15 and you're hugging your mom?' Well yes, yes I am. I love Tsunade and Jiraya, they saved me, to me they are my parents.

"So how was work?" I asked as I followed her back onto the kitchen.

"Stressful as always."

"Well, that's what's expected from the expert doctor of Konoha Hospital." she nodded.

"So how was the library?" she asked as she took out some left over rice from the fridge.

"Good."

"Had fun with your friend?" I blushed slightly.

"Umm yeah. It was really nice of him to drop me off."

"Yes it was. So do I know this friend?" I watched her as she started eating the rice. "I don't think you told me if it was Kiba or Gaara, is it a new friend?" I looked down trying not to show her my probably blushing face.

"Yeah, a new friend. I don't know if you know him. His brother said he knew you though." She put the fork in her mouth and started thinking.

"Itachi…?" I nodded and she grinned. "Ahh yes. Uchihia Sasuke. He seems like a very nice boy. But doesn't seem like your type though." I shrugged.

"Yeah I thought so too for a long time. But after actually being with him, he's not so bad…"

"Naruto.." I turned to face her. Her finger poked my forehead just like Sasuke did to me today.

It was weird when Sasuke did it to me cause Tsunade had always done that to me since I've met her. I never knew why she did it but she did. And today when Sasuke did it I was kinda confused, I wonder who got him to do that… "You should be sleeping." I puffed my cheeks.

"I was waiting for you to get home no baa-chan!"

"Okay did you need something?" she asked as she took her last bite of the rice.

"I need you to sign my permission slip. My art class is going to an art museum in two weeks." I passed her the slip for her to read. She read it over and signed it, I thanked her and took the slip back.

"Tsunade. You know how Jiraya is coming back home next week?"

"Yes, on Thursday. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go with you to pick him up." she looked at me in a sad manner.

"Naruto, I know you miss him, but you have school that day." I nodded, I really wanted to see him though, he had been gone for two months on the tour. "But.. How 'bout he picks you up from school and you guys have a hang out day ok? Then we'll all go out for dinner."

"That's be awesome!" I grinned and put my hands behind my head.

"Okay, now go to bed, you have school tomorrow!" she said as she turned me around and playfully kicked me out. I walked back up the stairs to my room and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before putting on my pajamas. When I got in bed I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, it was only 10:08. I laid on my bed just thinking about nothing, then about art , then about Sasuke, and then about the canvas that was on the easel. I smiled, _I think it's going to come out great._

_._

_._

_._

_****__I hope you liked it and I didn't disappoint any of you, i really hope i didnt :/_

**_If you didnt know Tadaima means Im home and Okaeri means welcome back. If you thought that there was two butlers, sorry for the confusion, he's just one person just Naruto calls him by his last name Junichi and Tsunade calls him by his first name Hiroshi. Mostly cause Naruto doesn't really like him so yeah :)_**

**_This chapter was suppose to show you of how Sasuke did things that he didnt even realize he was doing and that how they each inturpreted each other's actions diferently ya know ;)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed :) review if you would like, (i would if you did :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! New chapter, so there you go, i hope youy guys like it. I also hope that you guys arent getting confused with the times in the story, i do mess with it a lot :/ Okay so this chapter is from when sasuke gets home after dropping Naruto off. **

**I own nothing but my imagination :D ~enjoy**

.

When I got home I went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Itachi, I'm making miso soup!" I yelled to him from the kitchen.

"Mmk. I'm taking a shower, I'll be down in a bit." I heard his footsteps from the stairs fade. I took out all the ingredients out from the fridge and a cutting board, I cut the vegetables in small bite sizes. I thought about the things that had happened today with Naruto and I. My mind was responding very strangely to the things he did. That thought I had, _He's so cute sometimes…_? I dropped the ingredients into the boiling water, some splashed out and hit my hand,

"Fuck.." I whispered. _Why does thinking about him make me so frustrated right now?_

_**Cause you can't stand how you feel.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Oh yeah? And what's that hmm?_

_**You like him.. Even lo…**_

_You're lying. Why would I ever like him?_ I felt my throat get dry, I felt angry. I slammed the knife down and stabbed the cutting board, I felt a sting on my left thumb. I looked down at my hand, blood was flowing out rapidly into the sink, I watched the blood swirl down into the drain.

"Not gonna die of blood loss are you?" he joked.

"No, just a little blood.." I washed the cut and wrapped some gauze on it. Itachi went to the table and started some paper work for work while I wiped the counter and stirred the soup. After about ten minutes the soup was done, I took out bowls and filled them with the miso soup. Itachi put his work to the side and took out the newspaper.

"So Sasuke, how was school? Anything new?" I sat down across from him taking a spoonful of soup in my mouth.

"We have a new art project to do, and we're handing in the one I finished yesterday."

"Ah yes, the one of me." he grinned.

"Well it was of our loved ones." he nodded.

"So what's the new art project?"

"We had to pair up with someone and we have to paint their inner selves out."

"Who did you get paired up with then?" I mumbled under my breath. "Sorry, didn't hear that.." I blushed.

"Naruto.."

"Oh! Naruto-kun. So that means spending more time with him ne?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, as long as you don't scare him away, you were far too friendly with him."

"Well, I'm just happy.. Happy you've got a good friend. You haven t had one since.. Well for a long time." I nodded, he was right. I hadn't had a good friend since my parents died seven years ago. We talked about Itachi's day for a while, I took the dishes and washed them while Itachi continued to tell him about things that were occurring.

After we finished talking we said goodnight and I walked down the hall to my room. I opened my bag and took out my notes from today on my desk. I looked through my notebooks to see if I had any homework to do, but I had done most of it before I went to up with meet Naruto. I rested my chin on my hand, I didn't know why, but there was something else that I felt when I was with him in art, other than annoyance. I took out my drawing book and looked through my drawings. After Naruto had complimented me I had finished the sketch of Iruka-sensei. I went to the back of the book, the part I didn't let him see. The book had 200 pages, I already used about half, and half of that were of my new hyperactive friend.

Most of them were in class, he was mostly painting or sketching on his canvas. A few were of him and Kiba, and the rest were of moments that I had drawn later on. I took out my pencils and started sketching.

After about twenty minutes I finished and looked at it for a bit. It was on the front step of his house, his eyes were large and bright. His spiky hair blond hair was pointed almost all over the place, his whisker scars were dark, I thought it gave him a small fox like look. I didn't think anyone knew how he had gotten them, I guess no one found them important. I closed the book and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked up to the mirror on top of the sink, blankly looking at myself. _I don't get why girls like me so much. I'm so plain…. Naruto, now he's unique. Blonde hair, bight blue eyes, his hyperactive and almost lovable personality, that's someone you could fall for.._ I noticed that the reflection of me was smiling, I threw my towel at the mirror. _Why the hell is he having this affect on me! _I groaned as I laid on my bed,_ And I have to draw that dobe for art too…._

_**(next day :D)**_

I woke up twenty minutes before I usually did, I went over to my desk and packed up my bag for the day to come. Walking to the bathroom I grabbed the towel on top of my lamp. While I waited for the water to warm up I undressed and got in. The water was warm, I never liked showering in hot water in the mornings, it always just burned me. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to the sink to brush my teeth. I took another towel and quickly dried my hair. I watched as my hair naturally stood up in the back, I never liked how my hair did that. After drying myself off I walked over to my dresser to get dressed. I put on a semi tight, almost black, blue long sleeve shirt and my favorite pair of black jeans, they weren't tight nor were they loose, they were just right. I put on my black boots, took my backpack and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I took out a bowl and put in milk, baking powder, two eggs, sugar, flour, salt and a bit of vanilla for taste.

"You're up a bit early Sasuke. Trouble sleeping?" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No not really." he nodded as he walked over to me, he opened the cabinet next to me and took out a small bag and placed it right next to the bowl. I continued to stir the batter as I looked over, I smiled at his childish plea.

"Pleeaasee." I shook my head kindly and took the bag. He chuckled and handed me the skillet.

"Extra?" I took the skillet and put it on the stove top to heat up.

"Yeah, a lot!" he grinned at me as he sat down and read the morning's paper at the table. I chuckled to myself as I poured the pancake batter onto the hot skillet. I finished our pancakes and placed them on two plates. I sat down across from him after placing his plate in front of him. He thanked me and put the paper down to eat. He looked down at his plate and slightly frowned.

"Umm, Sasuke. I know that my food preferences are a bit childish but…" he lifted a shaped pancake and showed it to me, I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Did you really have to make my pancakes in the shape of bears and turtles? And is this a snowman?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just eat your pancakes onii-chan." He playfully huffed and ate his food after drowning them in syrup.

I washed the dishes while Itachi packed up his papers and got his car keys.

"Ready?"

"Hold up, I forgot my art project." I dried my hands and ran down to my room and carefully took the canvas on my desk. I felt something fall next to my foot. Looking down I saw my black drawing book, I had intended to leave it home today. I picked it up and walked out to Itachi's car, we only took about 10 minutes to get to school.

"Have a nice day Sasuke."

"See ya at home Itachi." When I entered the school hallway I noticed that not that many people were there, even some of the lights were turned off in the hall. I headed down the art wing to hand in my art project.

"Oi Sasuke!" I turned around and was frustrated to see a blonde head of hair.

"What up dobe?" he closed up and grinned, I saw that he was holding a canvas behind him.

"Nothing much. Is that your art project?" he asked looking at the canvas in my hands.

"Yeah. Is that yours?" he looked at his trying not to show me.

"Yeah it is." I nodded and we silently walked to Iruka-sensei's room. When we walked in he was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee. "Mornin' Iruka." he looked up and smiled.

"Morning Naruto. Good Morning Sasuke-kun." He grabbed a paper bag and handed it to Naruto. "Usual." he grabbed the bag and took out a bagel with what I think was strawberry cream cheese.

"Thanks." he took a bite from the bagel.

"Um Iruka-sensei. We came to hand in our projects."

"Ah yes. Let me see 'em please." he said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to look at my canvas. "Very impressive Sasuke." he said as he looked at my canvas. I had painted Itachi from three years ago, he was smiling with about ten papers in his right hand. He put mine down and took a look at Naruto's, he smiled when he saw it. "Very nice Naruto.." he put it down and went to his desk to do something.

"Hey. This is Itachi…" I looked over and saw that he was looking at my painting.

"Yeah it is." I went over and grabbed his.

"Hey! Don't look at that." he said, I saw his cheeks were red.

"You saw mine. It's only fair that I look at yours." I stuck out my tongue as he chuckled and nodded. The canvas had a woman and a man. They were both in their thirties, the woman was about six inches shorter than the man. She had long blonde hair, it was a bit paler than Naruto's, held together by a low ponytail, she had large brown eyes and sharp features. The man had white blonde hair also held by a low pony tail, but his hair was spiked and some hair wasn't held by the hair tie. His eyes appeared as if he had gone through a lot, and seemed very stressed from a young age.

"Who are they?" he looked at the painting I was holding.

"That's Tsunade, and that's Jiraya." _Tsunade?_

"They're not your parents right.." I turned to look at him, he was leaning toward me, his cheek was almost touching my shoulder. He turned and looked at me with sad eyes. He slightly smiled and shook his head.

"No… They're my adoptive parents…" I just looked at him, he told me Tsunade wasn't his real mom, but I thought she was his step-mom or something. I wanted to ask him more about it but I was sure he had already said a lot. I put down the canvas and turned to leave, I looked back at him.

"You're really talented too." he smiled and looked down to his feet.

"Thanks.."

"See ya then." when I walked out of the classroom I saw that people had already started coming in. I turned the corner and walked to class.

**(Blah next scene kinda :p)**

Science seemed to come pretty fast. We were starting a quick lab with, for the third time this week, a partner.

"Okay class, lemme pair up. Haruno, with Ino. Shino, Sai. Sasuke wi-"

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei! I was held up in class." he grinned sheepishly, Kakashi gave him his usual bored expression and turned back to the class.

"Naruto, go with Sasuke. Karin…" Naruto placed his pass on Kakashi's desk and walked over to sit next to me.

"Hey teme. So what're we doing?"

"Well dobe, we're doing another lab." he slumped in his seat slightly.

"That's the second one this week.." he whispered as he pouted.

"Stop wining dobe." I said as I lightly pushed his head. He chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay class. Just follow the instructions on the paper. Get your supplies and be careful."

"I'll get the things. You read the steps." he nodded and started reading the lab packet. I walked over to the supply cabinets and careful took the beakers into my hands.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, hi Hinata."

"Wow, you sure look happy." I quickly felt my face to see if I was smiling again… She chuckled and I blushed as I placed my hand back on the beaker. "No I mean you in general."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well…. Your face expression doesn't look as cold. You stance is less 'Go away, I don't care'. Most of all…" she pointed at my eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are more warm. They're smiling for you.." I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"You're probably imagining it." she just smiled and turned to go back to her seat. I saw Sakura get up and speed walk my way, I practically ran back to Naruto.

"So what're we doing?" he looked back at me and smiled. After he explained to me what we had to do I started heating the limestone and poured the acid in a test tube.

I did most of the hands on stuff while Naruto mostly just watched and completed the writing portion of the lab. We ended up finishing last for some reason. When the bell rung we stayed to clean up, we had lunch after so it didn't really bother me. I was washing the beakers and Naruto was cleaning our station and putting everything away. After I dried the last beaker I took all the larger ones and brought them back to the cabinets. I heard a small crashing noise behind me, I quickly turned and saw Naruto on his knees picking up the broken glass from the fallen testing tubes.

"Ouch!" In a second I found myself right across from him on the floor. I grabbed his hand, his palm was bleeding, my heart started beating faster.

"Baka, you shouldn't be picking up broken glass. Look now you're bleeding! What if there was still chemicals on these? You could've gotten really hurt!" I almost yelled at him. I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and pressed it against his bare hand.

"Gomen…" I looked up at his face, his eyes seemed focused on our hands.

"Come over here, we gotta wash it so it doesn't get infected." I led him to the sink and washed his hand with warm water and soap. "Kakashi, where's the first aid kit?" he didn't look up from his book as he pointed behind me to a white box on the counter. As I wrapped his palm with gauze I looked at him, he was still looking at our hands.

"When'd you become such a doc Sasuke?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Baka.." he laughed lightly and just smiled at me. "There, all done." I looked up at him as he also did, his cheeks turned slightly pink and his eyes went from looking at my eyes to his feet. My hands felt warm, even though they always feel cold. I looked down and saw that I was still holding his hand. My heart pounded and my face felt hot, I quickly let go of his hand and scratched the back of my head.

"Actually," he turned to me, I looked up above of his head as I spoke, "My mom was a nurse, she'd come home sometimes with some gauze or something, she'd tell me how to do this and that…" He smiled kindly.

"She sounds like a good mother." I looked at him and nodded. Looking down at my hand I saw the handkerchief I had used for Naruto's hand, I stared at it in a bit of sadness but at the same time in a loving sort of manner. "Sasuke?" I showed him the corner of the now bloody handkerchief, it had my family crest on it.

"It was my father's…." I saw his expression change to guilt.

"Uh, Sasuke I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" I shook my head.

"Don't worry, its no big deal."

"But…Its bloody now…" I looked over to him, he was just staring at the handkerchief. I lost control of my body and my arm outstretched, I took a hold of his chin and lifted it so he was looking at me.

"I have lots of mementos from my parents, it's alright." his cheeks were slightly pink, but then his eyebrows slightly furrowed and he looked up at me with his large eyes.

"Sasuke… I never knew that…" I felt my eyes bulge, _Shit shit shit shit… I think I just told him. Fuck why the hell did I let that slip out!_ I turned around quickly and went to clean up the mess he had made.

"I'm sorry, I di-""I don't want to talk about it okay? Let it go."

"Bu-… Okay, alright. Wakarimasu…" I felt my chest clench, I threw out the broken glass and went to leave the room.

"Matta." I said before just walking out, I headed down the hall to the school's chorus room.

_**(Next scene kinda :D)**_

No one was in the chorus room nor the band room, there were only like two classes a day so I expected so. I walked over to the instrument closet and took out my guitar, I usually have it home but occasionally I leave it here and take it out to play. I put my bag on the chair and sat down on the stool, it was dark cause I hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. I took out my guitar pick and started playing an old song.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Why do I love you…

"Ah, bravo. Bravo Sasuke." he started clapping after he turned on the lights and walked down toward me.

"What are you doing here Suigetsu?" he grinned, showing his sharper than normal teeth.

"Just watching the show. So I think you should be asking yourself that question, not me." I blushed in embarrassment, I turned my head away from him.

"I don't know what you're yammering about." he put his arm around my shoulder a bit roughly.

"Oh don't play dumb. I heard you, 'why do I love you'. Didn't think you said it aloud did you? Yup, well you did."

"Drop it Suigetsu. K?" I walked away from him, opening my guitar bag I asked him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended." he grinned.

"Yeah well, I have my ways to get around that."

"Ya matta." I walked over to the door, I had my hand on the door when he called out again.

"Sasuke wait.."

"What?"

"If you do need to talk you know I'm here for you right?"

"Ya matta Suigetsu."

.

.

**I hope you guys liked it! i really hoppe.. well yeah, i wasnt completely sure what song to use, but i love this one and i thought since they kind of used to be enemies, and he will admit that he used to hate him before :P  
Sorry if my random Japanese words confused you guys. Ya matta means 'see you later'. I'm going to do this quite a bit cause, well they are in Japan, so let them talk in Japanese a bit :), i hope you guys are alright with that. But if it annoys you just tell me and I'll stop or just do it less often.**

**thanks for reading! : 3 :D review would be nice, thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! thanks for waiting, i hope i didnt take too long for your taste.  
i dont own anything but my imagaintion, but i sure do wish i did -_-'**

**~Enjoy :)**

**.**

I didn't know what to do after Sasuke left. I was still in the science room, just standing there, I turned and walked up to Kakashi, who never took his eyes off his book.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei.."

"Yes?" he asked still reading his book. I felt annoyed but continued.

"Do you know anything about Sasuke? Like his family and stuff?" he put down his book and looked at me. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you something like that Naruto-kun. Sasuke should be the one to tell you things about his family." I nodded and took my books to leave. Before I reached the door Kakashi called back at me. "He's been through a lot. Let him open himself to you, don't push him." I nodded and left to lunch. When I walked in I noticed only half of the period was left, walking to my regular table I looked around to see where Sasuke was.

"Hey Naruto! Where you been?"

"Hey Kiba." I sat next to Gaara and Shikamaru. "I had to stay after in Science."

"Ain't you gonna get lunch?"

"Not hungry." Kiba gasped and I smiled.

"Naruto not hungry? Impossible I say!"

"Shuddup Kiba." I said with a smile. He laughed and continued his conversation with Choji. I continued to look around the lunch room to spot Sasuke, but I didn't know where he would usually sit so I didn't know where to look.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I turned and smiled.

"Yeah, no need to worry Gaara."

"Then who you looking for? Your girlfriend?" Kiba asked, I blushed, _he's not my girlfriend, he's not even a girl._

"No. Nothing, its nothing." just then I saw Sasuke walk into the cafeteria, I was about to get up till I realized. Why did I want to see him? Did I want to talk to him? About what? Besides, would he want me to be so pushy, like Kakashi said, I cant push him to talk to me.. Before I made up my mind a guy with white hair ran behind him and hugged his shoulder. He said something and then he laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. I didn't know who he was, but I think I might of seen him hang around Sasuke.

_**I thought he said he never really had friends.**_

_Well maybe he's not his friend._

_**Then why would he let him hug him like that?**_

_I don't know. Besides, he's allowed to have friends of his own._

_**True.. Why don't you go make some chat chat and make some new friends.**_

_I can't, he's talking to his girlfriend._

Sasuke called over a girl, she stood up and walked to Sasuke, she had long blazing red hair with glasses, she wore a gray jacket with black shorts, knee high boots and a tang top. I knew the girl, I think her name was Karin. _**Why do you say that she's his girlfriend? **_

_Maybe cause he never talks to __**any **__other girl._

_**That doesn't mean anything.**_

"Why are you staring at Karin?" I shook my mind away.

"Huh?" Kiba looked back to Sasuke and then pointed at him.

"You're staring at Karin. Why? Do you like her?" I blushed.

"No!" he smirked.

"Then why are you staring at her? Plus you're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are." I frowned and shook my head. Kiba laughed and patted my shoulder. "Yeah okay." I ignored Kiba and just stared down at my hands.

****-*-* :P**

The next two classes kinda pasted in a blur. I took the long way to art class, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't anticipate the class. When the bell rang I was still down the hall, when I entered the classroom Iruka was in front of the class asking them to bring up their projects.

"You're late Naruto-kun…"

"Gomen nasi.." he nodded, I remembered that we were going to be sitting with our partners to 'get to know each other', even though we haven't even started the project. I sighed and walked over to sit next to Sasuke.

"Yo." I put my bag on the ground, I turned and smiled, _please don't still be mad at me._

"Hey Sasu." he turned to me and raised his eye brow.

"Please don't make that a habit." I grinned. I rested my chin on my hand as I looked at him.

"I'll think about it." He smiled.

"Dobe.." I laughed and turned to Iruka.

"Okay class, as some of you might by aware, this week is the first of July, and I know to a lot of you that means day after day at the beach. For the rest of this week I want everyone to illustrate what summer means to you. It'll be due the first day of next week, when we start our term project. Okay well, lets get started." he smiled at all of us and everyone got up to get their supplies. I turned to Sasuke, he was looking down at his hands silently.

"Sooooo.." he turned and faced me. "What are you going to paint?" he shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Do you want me to hit you then?"

"Baka." I smiled at him and we burst into laughter. Sasuke stopped himself after a few seconds. I stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He stared at me and smiled.

"Dobe." I smiled.

"Teme." he out stretched his arm and ruffled my hair, I felt blood rush to my face. "Hey! I'm not a dog…" his hand stopped but he kept his hand on my hair.

"Could've fooled me." he looked at me with a small smile. I looked into his bright onyx eyes, I had never noticed how nice they were, bright and dark, it kinda gave him a mysterious look too. My heart was racing and my face felt like it was on fire. I stuck out my tongue and looked away from him, I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Come on lets get our supplies." I told him as I stood and walked over to the supply closet. I took a canvas and a few sketching pencils and easers.

"Pass me that canvas while you're at it." I slightly jumped and nodded, taking an extra canvas I turned and handed it to Sasuke.

"You're welcome!" I said.

"Mhm." I almost got annoyed until he turned and winked at me. I scrunched my face pretending to be mad, I heard him chuckle lightly. I walked behind him back to our seats, when we sat I saw Sasuke taking out pencils out from his binder.

"Sasu why don't you just use the ones Iruka has?" he shrugged.

"I prefer using my own." We continued to talk back and forth, mostly joking. I didn't get very far in my painting, mostly because I wasn't sure what I was going to make, Sasuke seemed to know but he didn't let me see. We cleaned up early, putting our canvases next to each other and I put away all of my pencils. We sat down in our seats while the others began to put their things away, near the end of class I got ready to practically run out of the room. I turned and saw Sasuke meddling, well more like playing with his pencil. "Hey Sasuke." he didn't turn to face me but mumble something between a 'yeah' and 'what'. "Me and a couple of friends are going out to eat. Wanna come with us, before we go to the library?" he turned with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're paying, sure." I smiled and laughed.

"Deal." the bell rang and we both got up. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and nudged Sasuke. "Come on. We're meeting them in the back." he nodded and we walked together toward the back of the school. When we walked out I saw my group of friends, unconsciously I grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to the others. "Hey guys!" I yelled as we neared them. Gaara and Kiba turned to look over at us, their eyes went low somewhere I didn't know where though. I heard Sasuke cough behind me, I turned, his cheeks were slightly pink, and well I had to admit he looked cute. Okay, erase that thought from your head, I followed his gaze and saw that I was still holding his hand. I had unknowingly intertwined our fingers, my mind froze, I knew I had to let go of his hand, but it felt nice and oddly familiar, his skin was cooler than mine but I felt it warm the longer I held his. Knowing what everyone would think if I held his hand a second longer I reluctantly dropped my hand fast whispering a sorry and turned to the rest of the guys. They weren't paying attention to what had happened with us except for Gaara.

"Well come on guys, lets get going." Kiba said to the others. There weren't that many guys, there was Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Shino, Choji, and even Neji. We all agreed and walked together to Ichiraku's, it's a ramen bar that's also like a café/restaurant. The owner Teuchi greeted us when we walked in, we said hi and walked to our usual table for 10. His daughter Ayame walked over to us, with a plate holding our drinks.

"Hey guys. So, what can I get you?"

"The usual I guess." Kiba said. She nodded and was about to leave when she spotted Sasuke. I turned and remembered that he wasn't a regular customer.

"Get him what I'm getting." I told her, she nodded and walked back to her father to give him our order. Sasuke was on my left at the end of the table and Kiba was to my right next to Shino- at the other end sat Sai, Gaara was in front of Sasuke, Neji in front of me, then Shikimaru, Choji and Lee. We all started talking about things that happened in school, sports stuff and even random things.

"I swear Kiba sharpens these things."

"Maybe its just cause he's a vamp. You don't sparkle do you?"

"Maybe part wolf or something."

"Am not, they're just like that."

"I'm sticking to the sharpening thing." he hit the back of my head and we all laughed, well almost all of us. I turned and saw Gaara and Sasuke having a sort of glaring contest or something. Ayame came back with our food, when she left we almost all dug in.

"Come on Sasu, its not poison." I said patting his back. He turned and raised his eyebrow at me, I grinned.

"I know that baka." I smiled and picked up my chop sticks.

"Itadakimasu!" I said before I practically slurped up all my ramen. My eyes stayed on Sasuke as he ate quietly. I was on my second bowl, Choji was on his third and everyone else were still on their first.

"Do you always eat this much?" Sasuke asked when I was starting my third. I turned and saw that he had barely eaten his ramen.

"Do you always eat so little?" I ask back at him. He lowered his eyes and mumbled something. "Huh?" I asked getting closer to him so I could hear him.

"I- uh, I said my stomach feels weird… Tha- that's all.." I looked at him, he looked a little pink, maybe he was sick. I got up and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Ayame, do you think you can make me some green tea?" she smiled and nodded. I waited for a little while, she filled a tea cup on a small plate with tea and handed it to me. "Arigatou." I took the tea and walked back to our table. I sat down and handed Sasuke the tea. He looked at me kinda surprised. "Drink it. I don't want you puking or something later." he smiled and took the tea.

"Arigatou…" he took a sip and smiled lightly to himself. He turned and smirked at me. "What are you staring at dobe?" I felt myself blush, I didn't realize I was staring. My eyes focused on his hand, his thumb was wrapped in gauze, I saw a little bead of red in the center.

"What happened to your thumb?" I asked, hoping that would be my excuse for staring at him. He looked down at his hand and shrugged.

"Cut myself by accident." I looked at his hand, I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Actually looking closely, it seemed that it had to be replaced, his wound was bleeding out again anyway. I patted his shoulder and gestured toward the bathroom, he looked up at me confused.

"Come on. We should change your bandage."

"We should change yours too." he said as he grabbed my bandaged hand. Honestly I had forgotten that I had cut my palm. I unknowingly stretched my hand, my palm suddenly stung. We got up, and I led him into the bathroom. Walking over to the first aid kit on the wall I felt my hand get wet. I took down the box and opened it next to the sink.

"Take your bandage off." he walked over to me, ignoring my order he took hold of my hand.

"You made it bleed." he said referring to my cut. As he slowly undid the gauze, shocks of electricity coursed up my arm to the rest of my body. He took a paper towel and dabbed my hand, turning on the water he took my hand and rubbed soap to clean my cut. It only took about another minute for him to finish wrapping some new gauze around my palm. He held my hand for a while like earlier today. For some reason, I didn't make him let go. He held my hand in his, they were a bit bigger than mine, after a while our fingers intertwined. We blankly stared at each other, my heart was racing and banging against my ribs the whole time, but I didn't feel embarrassed, more anxious than anything, I felt a bit comfortable with my hand in his too. There was a knock at the door and we both jumped, dropping our hands to our side.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Gaara said as he walked in. Sasuke turned away from him and started unwrapping his bandage.

"I was just replacing my bandage, it was bleeding." I replied. He looked over to the back of Sasuke's head and back to me.

"Well, Ayame is wondering if you guys wanted any dessert or something, some of us got a sundae but you might want something else." he said calmly. Sasuke turned with a new bandage around his thumb.

"Umm so do you want some dessert or something?" I asked him as we walked back to the table.

"I don't eat sweets so much, so no. Are you going to have something?" I dug into my pockets and took out my wallet, I had promised him that I was going to treat him to the ramen, but I realized that I barely had enough for our food.

"I guess I wont. Maybe I can steal some of Kiba's." I said with a large grin. He looked over to Ayame and mumbled something about getting another drink. I walked back to my seat keeping my eye on Sasuke, he was talking to her and she was giggling the whole time. He gave her something and took a bottle of orange soda. I quickly took a spoon and snuck some ice-cream from Kiba's plate.

"Hey! That's mine." Kiba yelled while pushing my hand away, I laughed and just snuck another bite. I turned to Neji and asked him some stuff about class that day, looking around the table most of the guys had gotten some sort of dessert.

"Hey, who got that?" Shino asked pointing to Ayame. I looked over and saw her carrying a plate that had a chocolate cake with ice cream topped with fudge, caramel, chocolate flakes and whipped cream. I felt my mouth water, that was one of Ichiraku's best desserts. She walked over to me and smiled, I looked at her confused, did she give to me by accident?

"Umm I didn't order this Ayame.." she smiled.

"Well, call it a gift, from a very generous person. Their treat." she winked and walked back behind the counter. I looked around the café and saw that there was actually a lot of people there. I tried to see if I could spot any girls who would have bought it for me. Kiba nudged my arm with his elbow.

"So what cute girl do you think got you that cake?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but right now, I just want to eat this cake!" I said picking up a spoon and began eating the cake. After a few bites I realized that Gaara hadn't gotten any dessert, not wanting to be rude I asked him if he wanted some.

"Well since you're offering, I'll just have a slice." I cut out a slice and gave it to him and Neji, I turned to face Sasuke.

"Do you want some Sasuke?" he turned and waited a while before shaking his head. I nudged him. "Come on Sasu, if you don't eat anything else your stomach will be empty and then we wont get anything done later." he shook his head again.

"It's yours, I bo- umm, mean that I don't want to eat it, its yours." I raised my eyebrow and stared at him, he didn't have to be so polite with me. I grinned evilly, I took a chunk of the cake and tapped Sasuke's shoulder to get him to turn around. When he turned his face hit my hand, the chocolate cake covered most of his face. He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Naruto!" I wasn't sure if he was mad so I just smiled sheepishly. He glared down at me, I felt bad, I didn't want him to be mad at me. I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry…" he grabbed my shoulder and smiled.

"Oh its okay Naruto.." wow that was eas- his hand went behind to my neck, I felt my heart speed up, until… Bam! It turned dark and all I taste,

is chocolate cake.

.

.

**Hehe, im sure you know what happened to Naruto :). Thanks for reading and following. And yes, both Naruto and Sasuke talk to themselves XD, its weird cause... well you'll see. :P  
Man that cake sounds good no? I wonder if any of you noticed that Naruto didnt eat his third bowl, and it magically disappeared when they came back.. heheh****  
Translations-  
gomen nasi- im sorry  
itadakimasu- bon appietite  
arigatou- thank you  
Just so you guys know, i'm probably going to write a lot more japanese words in the story, but if it annoys you just tell me and i'll lessen their frequence and such.**

**Reviews:**

**jtsnw20- Yes i know, a little occ but i love him all sweet and such :P, im so glad you liked it :) i hope you liked this chapter too :D**

******Auzurite****- I'm glad you thought so, i didnt want to pick a song that was totally off. Yes thank you, cuteness was my goal :). i hope you liked this chapter too :D**

**Kanapetrsr323- Im sorry if my random japanese words confuse you, i'll put up the translations to them all so i dont confuse you or anyone else as much.**

**Thanks for reading! SO much! Review, feedback, or criticism is appreciated. Thanks lots! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that i havent updated in so long, and i apologize :(**

**I hope you like this chapter, and Im sorry i had to use "Bokura no Love Stlye" because i love that song so much :3  
I dont own anything (but alas i wish i did, :) ~Enjoy **

* * *

"Oh it's okay Naruto.." his face showed that he was relieved, but I had to get him back. I put my hand on the back of his head and pushed his head down on the cake. When he raised his head, I clapped my hand on my mouth to stop my self from laughing like a maniac. His face was covered in whipped cream and some ice cream. He wiped his eyes and turned to me.

"Okay, so maybe I deserved that.." I smiled and sat back down in my seat.

"Shitte imasu, baka.." he pouted and I stuck my tongue out, I caught a taste of the cake. It was actually very good, I rarely had cake, I looked around and noticed that everyone seems to be in some kind of awe or something.

"Woah, Uchihia, didn't think you had something like in you!" Kiba laughed and patted Naruto on the back, the rest of the table laughed along. I smirked as everyone stopped and got back to their conversations. I looked back at Naruto, he smiled at me and I looked back him confused. He chuckled and just reached for a napkin handing me one he continued to chuckle, I took it and wiped my face. After making sure my face was clean I put down the napkin and looked at Naruto amused. He had whipped his face but still had whipped cream on his cheeks. I took a clean napkin, "Naruto." he turned, he had started eating his half destroyed cake. He was a very messy eater. I smiled and took a hold of his chin, I felt him stiffen. "You're such a child." I mocked. He pouted and slightly stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever teme." I took the napkin and wiped his cheeks and mouth. I saw that his cheeks were red, he probably thought I was treating him like a child. "Man it's like you're my mom or something." he said with a small pout, I don't think he was aware he had though.

"Well, you know what.."

"What?" I smirked.

"I think I will have some cake." he grinned, he took my hand in his and lowered it, I blushed cause I forgot that I was still holding his chin. Cutting a slice he put it on a plate and passed it to me. While he did that, he hadn't let go of my hand. I looked at him and pointed to our hands with my eyes, he followed and blushed a deep red. He took his hand away and started shoving cake in his mouth. I smiled and began eating the cake I had bought for him.

**(Next Scene kinda :P)**

After they had all finished they all paid for their food separately. Naruto covered mine since he kinda said he would.

"I'm sure he can pay for his own Naruto.." I opened my mouth to respond but Naruto answered faster.

"My treat." Kiba looked as us confused, he shrugged and turned to talk to Shino. I looked down at my watch, the bus to the library would come in about twenty minutes. When we all got out of the restaurant, Kiba said something about going to an arcade. "Sorry guys, we gotta jet. Rain check though!" they nodded and waved us goodbye. We walked down the sidewalk toward the subway entrance.

"Hey umm, thanks dobe.." he turned to me and grinned.

"Dou itashimashite teme." he said as he nudged my arm. We walked down into the subway, we were close to the ticket machine when someone called out my name.

"Sasuke-kun!" I felt myself slump down before I turned my head to look over to Haruno. She stopped in front of me and smiled. "Geeh, I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Okay, then lets go." I turned and walked to the ticket machine, paying for Naruto and I, since he did buy me lunch. He grinned a thanks and patted my shoulder. I think she might of saw cause then she gasped. "Oh no, I forgot my pass. I don't have anything to pay with." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll cover you." Haruno looked disappointed, I smirked, what did she expect? For me to pay for her, like I was a guy who would do that.

_**You kinda are.**_

I felt my heart start pounding. _Shut up… _Luckily the train came quickly and we entered, Haruno took the last seat available, she smiled at me and patted the seat. I put my hand behind Naruto's back and pushed him to sit next to her. He whispered in my ear and sat down. "I'll stand." I said and grabbed the bar next to Naruto. I saw that she was glaring at Naruto, he was trying to ignore her, but I saw that it made him uncomfortable. The ride to the library was long and really quiet. Naruto and I let out a sigh when we neared our stop. We got out and walked out of the subway toward the library.

"You did remember to research our project right?" she nodded and took out a folder from her small bag. I grabbed the pink folder and nodded. We walked in and sat at the table from yesterday, Naruto sat next to me again but I put our bags on the chair on my other side. She slumped down in her seat and just sat there. I sighed and opened the folder.

An hour pasted before we finished. Naruto and I were packing up when he looked over to the front doors and whimpered. I looked over to where he was looking, a woman walked in and was looking around. "That's Tsunade-sama right?" he turned and nodded. She spotted him and walked over.

"There you are Naruto. Are you ready to go?" she looked over to me and smiled. "You must be Sasuke-kun." I nodded and bowed slightly to her.

"Hai, hajimemashite Tsunade-sama." she chuckled, when Naruto walked next to her she whispered something in his ear. I noticed that he blushed and slightly nodded. That made her laugh, she patted his back and smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm just going to steal Naruto now." she turned and started walking down to leave.

"Bye Sasuke." he waved and followed Tsunade-sama out. I was putting all my papers in my binder when Sakura came back from the bathroom.

"Did he leave?" I nodded, she sighed, "Finally_**. **_I cant stand that idiot!" I glared at her, she didn't notice and continued. "I mean he's so annoying! And he's such a troublemaker too! You know its probably since he's never had any parents to tell him what to do. I know my mom would flip if I was anything like him." every word she said made my blood boil, who does she think she is to talk about him like that!

"You know Sakura," she looked at me and smiled, "You really are annoying." she frowned, I took a step toward her and glared down at her, "Learn to keep your mouth shut." I grabbed my bag and left the library.

_**Way to stick up for your man.**_

_My what?_

_**Nothing….**_ I walked out of the library, I breathed deeply for a bit to cool myself down, I sighed and walked down the street toward one of the largest buildings. Inside the building there were a couple of people in suits walking throughout the lobby, I entered the elevator and pushed the first button. When I got to the top floor the secretary behind the front desk greeted me.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-san. Here to see Itachi-sama?"

"Konbanwa Ayumu, hai. Is he in his office?" she nodded and turned to answer the phone. I walked past her and entered Itachi's large office. "Hey Itachi." I closed the door behind me and walked to his desk.

"Hey there Sasuke. I'm sorry, did I forget to pick you up?" I shook my head. "Then, what's up? Is something wrong?" I didn't say anything, which usually meant yes. He motioned the chair in front of him, I nodded and sat down. He pushed his papers away and smiled at me. I looked at Itachi, but not just him, but all the things that he's done for me. I remember the times even before our parents died, he'd always put me first. He had always been the one who'd take care of me the most, our dad was a police officer and our mom was a nurse at Konoha Hospital, so they weren't always home. When they were murdered, we were sent to the foster system, and no matter what happened, Itachi always took care of me. Three years ago, Itachi became a legal adult, so he went to court and get custody over me. He had always said that he wouldn't rest until I was out of the foster home and with him. I really cared for Itachi, and I knew he cared for me, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd always put me first, and I am grateful, but I don't want to hold him back from doing things for himself.

"Itachi.." he continued to look at me, I smiled., "When are you going to get back on the market?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Sasuke, you were making me worried I thought something happened with Naruto or something."

"Why are you obsessed with Naruto onii-chan?" he smiled.

"Am not."

"Are too." he just shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Am not.." he looked at me and smiled. "I'm just glad you guys are friends again." _What did he say?_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say again?" I said pretending to clean my ear to show my confusion.

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't remember."

"Remember what? What are you talking about Itachi? What do you mean 'again'?" he nodded.

"Okay. You remember that mom was a nurse at the hospital?" I nodded. "I'll try not to overwhelm you too much. Well Naruto's dad worked in the same police force that dad worked in. And his mother was friends with our mom. So since they all knew each other, we all meet. You and Naruto knew each other before you even turned one. I remember that you two were inseparable, when you learned how to talk, all you'd ever say is 'when is Naru-chan coming to play?' and he was the same."

"What happened?" I asked, I had to admit though, it was a lot to grasp. Itachi sighed.

"His mom got really sick. Soon after, she died of leukemia. It was interesting to see that after she died, Naruto would only talk to you, and you gladly stayed by his side."

"If we were so close, then why don't I remember any of it?" he scratched the back of his head and waited a bit before he continued.

"Before Naruto turned three, his… Well, his father died in a pursuit after an escaped serial killer. After that he was sent to the orphanage." I stayed quiet, I didn't know what to say. The only thing that I was thinking was, I feel so bad for him. He lost both his parents, before he was even old enough to remember them. That's what he meant when he said he never had a mom, he never got to meet her.

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't know about him and I."

"We don't have an orphanage here, he had to go to a different city. Mom and dad thought that it would be better for you if they didn't tell you about him. We had no idea if you guys would ever see each other again. They wanted to spare you any pain."

"Did they ever catch him? That serial killer his dad was chasing?" Itachi shook his head.

"Dad was doing his best to find him. After a while, they lost him, and he hasn't come up again." I kept quiet for a long time. After all that Itachi had told me, I think I always did remember him, inside I have been feeling weird around him.

_**That does explain why you guys have a strong connection.**_

_Even so, we didn't even remember each other._

_**You did, you remember.**_

_Remember what?_

_**Your nightmares.**_

Itachi looked at his wall clock. "Wow, it's almost 8. We should get home." I nodded. He took out his brief case and started putting his papers in it. He grabbed his coat and walked next to me out of his office. "I'm leaving now Ayumu, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, have a nice night Itachi-sama. You too Sasuke-san." I smiled and walked into the elevator after Itachi. We got into his car, he turned on the radio which was playing 'Bokura No Love Style'. _Damn, I love this song._ Itachi saw me stiffen, he chuckled. "I wont laugh at you if you start singing along." I glared at him slightly. When the second verse was about to end, I just couldn't help myself.

"Sore ga bokura no love style  
Ai no katachi sa love style  
I need you, I want you, forever

"Kore ga futari no love style  
Dokomade datte love style  
You are mine, I'm yours,  
forever, only you, love you

"Sukoshi yarisugi takana?  
Majide oukora setakana?  
Oh no, no, no!

"Dakishimete agerukara  
Naka naorio shiyouyo  
Oh yes, yes, yes!"

I could see that Itachi was doing his best to not start laughing. "Come on, sing along with me onii-chan." he smiled.

"My darling please kizura wa!  
My darling please kuaru wo!

"Nori koetekoso tsuyoku  
Futaku narumono!" we started laughing as we continued to sing along.

"Sore ga bokura no love style  
Tsuki susumuno sa love style  
I need you, I want you, forever!

"Kore ga futari no love style!  
Itsumade datte love style!  
You are mine, I'm yours,  
forever only you, love you." we burst into laughter when the song ended. When we stopped at a red light we were only half way home. "Do you want to stop somewhere for some food?" I nodded. He made a turn and entered a McDonalds. He drove up to the drive thru.

"Konbanwa. Can I help you?"

"What do you want?" he asked me. I thought for a bit. I put up my hands signing 10. He turned back to the plastic menu. "Can I just get a 20-piece, a small coke and small sweet tea."

"And a little Oreo McFlurry please!" I said over Itachi.

"Alright. That's 851yen. Second window please." Itachi drove up to the window and passed me my tea and McFlurry. He girl at the window gave him his change and passed him a bag. "Arigatou. Come again." I put the ice cream aside and ate a mcnugget.

"Oi, give me mine."

"No, your driving."

"Then put it in my mouth."

"That's what she said." he smiled.

"Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseee." I sighed.

"Fine." I took one from his box. "Open." he opened his mouth keeping his eyes on the road. I stuck it in his mouth, he bite it and chewed.

"Thanks." he said spewing bits of it out of his mouth.

"Eww gross Itachi!" he swallowed and laughed. We finished and were already home when I started eating the ice cream. We went into the living room and watched T.V while I finished my ice cream. I threw out the cup and slumped into the couch. Itachi looked up from his papers.

"You finished all your homework right?"_ Uh fuck._ I forgot about my homework since Naruto had invited me for ramen.

"Ummmm. No…" he hit the back of my head lightly.

"Then do it aho." I stuck out my tongue and grabbed my binder. We sat on the couch quietly while we worked. I breezed through most of it, but I had trouble with my history assignment. Itachi helped me on it a bit. When I finally finished it was almost a quarter to 11, I let out a yawn. "Go to sleep. You got school tomorrow." I nodded, I packed up my papers in my binder.

"Night onii-chan."

"Night." I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I just slipped out into my boxers and went to sleep. That night I had a dream, well more like a nightmare.

_I was at the park a few blocks away from my house. There were only a few kids around with their parents running around the playground. I looked down at myself, I was my six year old self. I looked around and saw a kid swinging on a swing all alone. I walked over to the kid._

"_Hey kid. Why are you all alone?" he looked up at me, I could see that he had been crying. I looked at him and felt like I knew him. I couldn't really see his face, but he had blonde hair. He looked so familiar to me but I didn't know who he was. _

"_I lost everything Sasu-chan. My daddy, my mommy. And I lost you too…" I had no idea who he was, but apparently he knew me._

"_Who are you?" he shook his head and started crying. I felt my chest tighten seeing him cry, even though I didn't know who he was. I walked over to him and hugged him. He grabbed my shirt and cried on my shoulder._

"_I remember that day Sasuke. Do you?" I didn't know what he was talking about. I blinked, when I opened my eyes I was in my house. I looked down at my hands, I was standing in a bright carpeted play room. _

"_Sasu-chan, what did you wanna show me?" I turned and looked at him, my four year old mind came to me. It was like a memory, I was in my body but it was like I was just observing everything. I turned and grabbed the Teddy Bear sitting on the floor that was half my size. I turned back to the blonde kid next to me._

"_Open your eyes." he took his small hands off of his eyes and gasped._

"_Beary?" he took it into his two hands and hugged it._

"_I'm giving it to you for your birthday." he grinned and bounced in his seat. _

"_Thank you so much Sasu-chan!" he leaped onto me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back happily. When he let me go he sat back down and grinned. "I'm going to keep it forever!" that made me smile. I saw the door open and my mommy walk in. Her eyes were wet and some guy walked in after her._

"_What's wrong mommy?" I asked her. She walked up to me and rubbed my shoulder._

"_Sasuke honey. This man is just taking your friend home." I looked over to the man dressed in all white. He wasn't his daddy, his daddy was pretty. This man was scary._

"_But, he's not my daddy. I don't know him."_

"_Can't he stay here again mommy? So he doesn't have to go with the scary man."_

"_No, he can't Sasuke. He has to go. And he might not be coming back."_

"_What? No!" I felt my eyes start to sting. "Mommy please don't let him take him away! Mommy please!" she shook her head, tears fell from my eyes, I went over to him and hugged him tightly. He was crying too. The man walked up to us, he looked over to my mommy. She grabbed my waist and pulled me away from him. I tried to get out of her grip but nothing worked. The scary man took him and turned to walk out. He struggled too but nothing worked either. He looked at me over the man's shoulder, tears were still falling out both of our eyes._

"_Sasuke!" I was crying so much, I outstretched my hand to try to grab a hold of him. I yelled out his name, the closed the door behind him. I cried, I could barely breath, my chest hurt so bad. _

I woke up in cold sweat, I remembered now. This nightmare, I had it all the time when I was little, I never knew who the kid next to me was. I had it dozens of times until I turned six. But now, I knew who the kid was. I felt my chest tighten. The kid in my dreams with the tear stained face,

It was Naruto.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Hey guys, i hope you liked it. i know, huge twist :p  
I wonder what naruto whispered in sasuke's ear, ooo lala :D I love Sasuke's inner mind. 3  
Big thanks to everybody who is still reading!**

**Translations:**

Shitte imasu - I know  
Dou itashimashite - Your welcome  
Hai, hajimemashite - Yes, nice to meet you  
Konbanwa - Good afternoon  
Aho - silly

**Alright so since so many of you lovely people reviewed i thought, eehh might as well answer -(i had no idea some of you wanted me to :P) ~thanks for the review :3 **

**KanaPetrsr323 - Oh no problem ! I hope you like this chapter, again sorry for taking so long to update :P ~thanks for the review :3 **

**Yuullen - haha i did, well not soon-sorry about that :/ ~thanks for the review :3 **

**Nanami Loves Sasunaru - Thanks! im glad you think so :D~thanks for the review :3 **

**jtwsnw20 - I know they are, i didnt really want them to be but i couldnt help it -.-' - and thanks! It makes me glad to see that you're still reading my stories! It makes me really happy :D :D :D hope you like this chapter!~~~~thanks for the review :3 3 3**

**gothpaula - Omg! (ive got a fan?) Im glad you liked it! I hope you like this chaptertoo. and well i think its normal, i mean you do it i do it ya know :P~~thanks for the review :3 **

**bluecrystal angel - glad you're enjoying it! I have, but sorry it took so long :/~thanks for the review :3 **

**CrystalBunnies - well we all make mistakes, i just hope theres not as many this chapter. Glad you liked it! ~thanks for the review :3 **

**Auzurite - Im glad your likeing the story! And yeah i love that scene too :3. I am sorry! I didnt know you wanted me to respond :( well here! im responding see :) and im glad to translate! i dont like it when people do that either. hope you're not too mad it tookk so long for me to update! ~~~thanks for the review :3 **

**AspergianStoryteller - Yes i love choco fights too :3 . and Alrighty! i will try my best to do that! Thanks for pointing it out too, i probably wouldnt have even considered that :p ~thanks for the review :3 **

**boredom is a crime - Thanks! i hope this chapter is okay, not very cute but informative! :) thanks for the review :3 **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! it gets me running *cough**cough* :3  
Thanks so much for reading! Review pleease~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cant believe I havent updated in so long! I'm so sorry!  
I hope that this longer chapter makes up for it! It was 8 pages long in Microsoft! Thats long-longest I've dont ever in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, if I did I'd have a field day.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Nanami Of Falling Snow  ^_^  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

We were packing up to leave, when I saw someone enter the library from the corner of my eye. Turning and seeing Tsunade walk in, I sighed/wined.

"That's Tsunade-sama right?" I turned to Sasuke and nodded.

"There you are Naruto. Are you ready to go?" she asked when she was close to us. She turned to look at Sasuke and smiled. "You must be Sasuke-kun." he nodded and bowed, he actually bowed.

"Hai, hajimemashite Tsunade-sama." she chuckled, I took my backpack and walked over to her, she leaned over to me slightly.

"He's very polite, and handsome." she whispered in my ear. I nodded, _**you think he's handsome?**_ I felt my face heat up.

_I was agreeing to the polite part._

_**Sure.**_

Tsunade laughed and patted my back. "Well it was nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm just going to steal Naruto now." she turned and started walking down to leave.

"Bye Sasuke." I waved and followed her out of the library. Looking around the parking lot my eyes tried to find her old beige Corolla, but couldn't pinpoint it. "Where's the car?" she was standing next to a new Toyota Camry, it was a brilliant silver. I smiled. "You didn't" she grinned and patted the hood.

"I did." she took out her keys and unlocked the doors. We sat in, I looked at the inside, it was new and so nice. It even had that new car smell.

"I can't believe you traded the Corolla. I mean you actually did it." she chuckled.

"Yup, I took the chance." I laughed. For months she was saying that she wanted to get rid of the Corolla, me and Jiraya would tell her to just get another one. She always said she would but would chicken out for some reason. She turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Oh and guess what."

"You ran over the neighbor's cat?"

"What?" I shrugged.

"You said guess." she ruffled my hair.

"No aho. I got my paycheck today."

"And we're having turtle soup!" she tried to hide her smile, I grinned.

"Okay, no more guessing. I mean, that you and I are going to go shopping." I groaned.

"No more shoe shopping, please. Last time we were there for hours."

"It was barely an hour. And no, well not for me." I looked at her confused. She drove for a little while longer and stopped in front of a large mall I wasn't familiar with. "We are going shopping for you."

"What? No, no you don't have to. I'm fine with what I have now." she looked at me.

"Have you seen your shoes?" I looked down at my shoes, they used to be a bright orange, well now they were a dull and dirty orange, the aglets on the laces were broken. "And have you looked in the mirror?"

"What you mean? I think I look nice."

"You've worn that shirt a hundred times. And not to mean, but you have no sense of fashion."

"Hey!" she smiled, I stuck out my tongue at her. "Fine, but just an outfit or two." she grinned and got out of the car. I followed her out and we entered the large mall. I looked at the mall in almost awe, it was huge. It was three stories high, but the ceiling that followed the large middle hall was just glass, you could see the clouds and sun. There were glass elevators at practically ever corner. People continued to walk past us as we walked in toward the center of that section, where there were stores of every kind, a jewelry store, a GameStop, dozens of different clothing brands and even those stands in the middle of the large hall of random items the sellers were attempting to get any person to buy.

"Woah."

"Yup. Alrighty lets go." she patted my back and lead me to a store next to a chocolate store. She pulled me over to a clothing rack and started looking through some shirts and pants. Looking around my eyes caught sight of a rack that said clearance. I shrugged and walked over looking through the different shirts. I saw a black one with an orange swirl on the front and a small one on the back near the collar. Looking at the price tag, it was only 9 bucks, it used to be 20. I continued to look through the racks and found black kinda tight jeans, an orange and black hoodie and a plain black short sleeved shirt. "Naruto, come over here." I put the clothes on my arm and walked over to Tsunade. She grinned and raised a shirt and pants. I raised my eyebrow, she held a green, white and blue striped dress shirt and beige khaki pants.

"I would never wear that.." she frowned.

"Come on, its cute." my face gave my oh so famous 'you're kidding right?' look. She sighed and nodded putting the clothes back. She looked over to my arm and asked what I was holding. Lifting the clothes from my arm I showed her the pair of jeans, hoodie and the two shirts.

"Clothing that I would actually wear." she took a look at them and shrugged.

"Well, not completely awful." I half-heartedly rolled my eyes, she grinned and ruffled my hair. "Alright then. Lets get out of here." I nodded, we walked over to the cashier and bought the clothes. It wasn't that much, since they were on clearance. She looked at me when she saw the price, I grinned and she chuckled knowingly. We walked through the mall for a while just looking at the shops. "Okay, now to replace those stinky shoes." she said patting my foot with hers.

"My feet are not stinky!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too." I blew a raspberry and she laughed. We entered a shoe store across from the food court. I walked through the shelves and scanned all the shoes that they had in my size. I spotted a pair of dark blue shoes with a red and purple line design that ran across the sides that seemed to curve slightly from three marks that made a circle on the front of the shoe.

"No baa-chan, I like this one." she walked over to me and pushed my head down.

"Aho." I grinned and pointed to the shoes on the shelve. She took one of them off and looked at it, after a bit she nodded. "Alrighty, try it on then." I grinned and dropped down to the floor, she chuckled and handed me the shoe. Taking off my shoe I took the new shoe excitedly and put it on, getting back up I looked at the small mirror that showed my feet.

"Can I get it? Onegai shimasu!"

"I don't know…" she said with a smile. I asked one more time and she chuckled. "Yeah of course you can."

"Awesomeness." she smiled and hugged me slightly. "Arigatou." I put on my old shoes, not wanting them to get dirty so soon. We paid for the shoes and exited the store.

"Wanna get some food?" she asked pointing to the food court. I shrugged slightly and nodded. I got some teriyaki chicken and Tsunade just got some pasta. "So how was school? Do anything fun?"

"Well unless cutting my palm counts as fun, not really." she shrugged, she gave me her hand giving her my hand she examined the bandages.

"Nurse did a good job."

"Oh, I didn't go to the nurse." she looked at me confused. "Um, Sasuke did it." she smiled and nodded.

"So I'm guessing the project is going good too." I nodded chewing my chicken.

"Hi Naruto-kun." I swallowed and looked up, Hinata was standing there, she had some shopping bags in her hands.

"Hey Hinata. Um do you want to sit down?" she smiled and slightly nodded before she took a seat. There was something different about her, I couldn't tell what it was though. Her eyes were the usual pale gray hue, her light skin remained unchanged, and she wore her familiar large coat that covered her body easily. I liked that about Hinata, she wasn't like the other girls who dressed so exposed, practically asking for- like I said, I liked her attire.

"Konbanwa Tsunade-sama. How are you?" she smiled, I noticed that she didn't have any food.

"Do you want some of my chicken Hinata?"

"Thanks but no, I already ate." I nodded, curiously I looked down at her bags and noticed that she had bought clothing.

"So what did you buy Hinata?"

"Oh, umm," she took one of her bags and placed it on her lap, "just some new clothes for the summer." she took out a purple shirt that would look a bit big on her, she took out others similar but different colors and with different graphics as well as thin jacket that was very similar to the large one she would wear during the winter.

"They'll look nice on you." she smiled and put the shirts back into her bag. "Did you get a haircut? Something seems different." she chuckled and grabbed the back of her hair, I noticed that it was a bit shorter.

"I got a trim, and had some layers put. Thanks for noticing Naruto-kun." we continued to talk till both Tsunade and I finished our food. I said goodbye to Hinata and left the mall, I put the bags in the back seat of the Camry and sat in the passengers' seat. Tsunade drove out of the parking lot into the road.

"She sure has grown. She's a nice girl." I nodded, Hinata was a good friend, I enjoyed her company. Turning on the radio I laid back in my chair and looked out the window to pass the time. The rest of the ride was silent, it had already been night when we left the mall. I grabbed the bags and took them up to my room, walking back down the stairs I saw Tsunade in the living room sitting on the couch doing some work.

"No baa-chan?" she looked up and smiled.

"What aho?"

"Could you help me with my math homework? Complex logarithms totally screw me up." she nodded, I put my bag on the floor and took out my math textbook and notebook. It took a while to finish even with Tsunade's help, when I was done I put my books away in my bag.

"Tsunade, could I have a bit of ice cream? Please!"

"Well, you haven't had any sweets for a while, sure." I chuckled, quite suspiciously might I add. "Right?" I gave her an apologetic smile. "What did you do?"

"Tsunade no baa-chan I had to! I mean I didn't want to be rude! So I had to eat the cake." she looked at me.

"What?" I sighed.

"You know how I told you that me and the guys were going to Ichiraku's right?" she nodded. "Well after I finished, I didn't have enough for dessert-"

"How much did you eat?" I chuckled.

"No, its just that I had invited Sasuke too, my treat." she smiled and let me continue. "Well. It just so happen that someone had bought me Ichiraku's specialty dessert, his chocolate ice cream cake with fudge, chocolate and whipped cream. So if some secret admirer was willing to buy me that, come on! It'd be rude if I hadn't eaten it." she just looked at me with a small smile, "No ice cream then?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"But I shared most of it, and lots of it just went to Sasuke's face.. And mine." she raised her eyebrow, I grinned, "don't ask."

"So do you know who this secret admirer was?" I shook my head, she smiled and got up. "Well if I had to guess, I might say that it could be Hinata."

"Why do you say?"

"Well she obviously has a crush on you."

"Well she wasn't even at Ichiraku's."

"Still." I blew her a raspberry, she chuckled and told me to go to bed, grabbing my bag I said goodnight and walked up the stairs to my room. Looking over at the alarm clock that sat on my desk I still had time before it was time to go to bed so I went to take a quick bath, I threw my bag on the chair and walked into the bathroom.

I laid in the hot water, letting it relax all of me completely. I wondered why Tsunade would think that Hinata had a crush on me, I mean I know that she used to, like four years ago. She's cute, and nice and smart, but I don't really see her in that kind of way-she's not one I think about all day, before I sleep, when I wake up, she's awesome, but she's just my friend. I got out of the bath and dried off, I brushed my teeth and put on my warm blue cotton pajamas. Getting under the covers I was about to turn off the lights when I noticed that my bag had fallen on the ground. Reluctantly I got out of my bed and put my books back in my bag, under my desk was a black book, _that's not mine.._ I grabbed it and opened it, seeing the familiar pictures inside I quickly closed it.

_**Come on, look at it.**_

_I can't!_

_**Aren't you curious?**_

_Yeah, but it'd be rude!_

_**You know you want to. Beside, you've already seen most of it. **_I paused, its not like it's a diary, it'd be okay if I took a peak. I reopened the book, he hadn't added anything new, I smirked-now would be great time to see those pictures of me Sasuke hadn't let me see before. I turned to the last page, it was a quick sketch of me in I think art, I was standing with an apron on talking to someone, but the other person wasn't drawn. Turning the page I saw another one of me painting, then one of me in science. It went on like this for a while, they were all really nice, and the fact that he had drawn so many of me was flattering. The last picture was just of my upper body, I think it was at my doorstep yesterday, my eyes were wide with my hair as crazy as ever. The person in the picture though, he looked radiant, all the pictures seemed that way, some what mystical. I looked in the small reflection from my photo frame, I definitely don't look anything like the person he had drawn on these pages. Not wanting to feel worse about myself I put the book into my bag, I'd return it to him tomorrow. I crawled back into bed and turned off the lights after slightly petting my old stuffed teddy bear who sat on my nightstand.

He was really old, I've had him for as long as I could remember, I think my mom or dad had given it to me before they died, he wasn't as big to me anymore. He was almost as big as my torso, which was gigantic to me when I was younger, his eyes were small and black, he had on this faded red bow tie that made him look like one of those singing quartette people, he was a light brown with a lot of slightly new stitches that helped hold him together thanks to Tsunade. I found it amusing that it's name was 'Beary', man how expected of a small child. Remembering back to when I was younger, I'd always sleep with it, he gave me a feeling of security, something I desperately needed in the orphanage. Letting my heavy eyelids close I fell asleep.

***-* [*o*] Next Scene ****\(^-^)/**

The sudden cold air around me jolted me awake, rubbing my sleep covered eyes I was greeted by Tsunade's satisfied smirk.

"Wake up, I made you breakfast."

"And you didn't burn down the house? Wow!" she smacked my head and threw me back my covers.

"Hurry up aho." I walked out of bed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and attempt to tame my hair. Going back to my room I decided to wear my new shirt and shoes, along with my almost black jeans and faded orange jacket with the top half being a no longer so dark black. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayou gosaimasu." I sat down on the chair and looked down at the crummy made pancakes. Tsunade sat down next to me and gave me the syrup.

"Well, eat up! You need your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." she smiled and took a bite of her pancake, I smiled, she wasn't ever the greatest cook but I was glad that she bothered to make breakfast herself. Taking the syrup and lightly coating the pancakes I took a piece and ate it happily-even though the pancakes didn't look the best, they did taste good. While we ate we talked a bit, I told her that Sasuke and I had to get materials to start our science project and that in art we had to paint what summer means to me, and that I had no idea what to paint. After we finished, Tsunade drove me to school, I got there later than I usual do, but usually I took the early train to school.

"I'll see you at home." I gave her a hug and got out of the car after she practically crushed me. Entering the school I saw Kiba and the guys down the hall, turning he saw me and waved me over, I smiled and walked over.

"Hey Naruto! Can you believe that these suckers are challenging us to another game?"

"Really? I thought after we beat them 20-13 that they wouldn't dare."

"We are determined Naruto! Our youth will let us achieve victory this time!" we all laughed at Lee's words, Kiba put his arm around my shoulder and grinned.

"Well with Naruto on our team we'll beat you just like last time!"

"We'll see about that Kiba." Neji smirked, the warning bell rang, "Let's get to class Naruto."

"Later guys." the guys walked down the hall, Neji and I turned and walked toward our history class. We entered the classroom before the teacher arrived, Neji and I took our seats in the middle of the classroom, I took the seat next to the window, Neji sat on my right.

"So Naruto," he leaned over slightly, I turned to face him, "Gaara's back huh?"

"No duh Sherlock." he flicked my nose. "Oi!"

"I know that idiot. I mean, with Gaara, that's an extra player." I slightly rubbed my nose, I hadn't thought of that.

"Then we'll just get another guy to play." he shrugged and turned to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. I did the same, I felt the class fly by, I was nodding off when the bell rang, signaling the end of that class. "I'll see you at lunch Neji." he waved and left down the hall, I walked into my math class and sat in my usual seat next to Shikamaru. We talked for while since the teacher hadn't come in yet.

"So Naruto," he rested his chin on his hand and turned toward me, "you friends with that Sasuke now?"

"Why do you ask it like that?" he raised his eyebrow, keeping his lazy stare.

"Monday you were complaining about how you have to partner up with him. Yesterday you stare at him in lunch-"

"I was not!"

"I'm not stupid Naruto." I felt my ears burn up. "Then you invite him to eat with us and act like you've been friends forever."

"What's so wrong about becoming friends with someone?" he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with it, its just-"

"Then what's the big deal?"

"I just don't understand how you could go from hating him to liking him so fast." sighing I shrugged.

"Well I never hated him."

"You've always said you loathed him."

"Well I guess I never hated him as much as I said I did. Look, why are you making such a big deal about it!"

"I'm not I'm just trying to understand." I hesitated. "I-I… um.."

"Okay class! Hand in your homework!" I sighed in a bit of relief. I handed in my homework and did my best focus up front.

When the bell rang Shikamaru said we'd continue later and left toward his next class. I don't know why he was being so persistent about this, why did it matter if Sasuke and I were friends? I mean if you look past his cold stare and somewhat cocky persona, he's not that bad. I shook my head in agitation, it didn't matter, he and I were friends and I wasn't going to change that. I entered the boys locker room and changed quickly before Zabuza-sensei could yell at me for taking so long. I walked out and grunted a hi to Kiba, with what had happened with Shikamaru, it had put me in a sort of bad mood.

"Alright! We are going outside and have a couple of races. 40, 100 and 200 meter races. We'll take a warm up lap." we all walked outside together, Kiba was mostly talking to Shino, he knew when I was in a bad mood, I shouldn't be bothered. Half of the guys were put on the track for the 100 meter, on my right was that white haired guy, Suigetsu I think. He looked at me and smirked, showing his sharp teeth, he winked at me and turned forward.

"Alright! On the count of three! One.." I looked ahead of me, "Two.." if he thought he was going to beat me, "Three.." he was wrong. "Go!" I sprinted, he and I were in the lead, it only took a second for him to realize that I was challenging him in this race, he smirked and caught up to me. The wind hit my face, slightly cooling me, we were almost at the finish line, he was right next to me, I pushed and ran ahead of him.

"WOO! Way to go Naruto!" Kiba yelled, I walked over trying to catch my breath. I felt someone pat my back, looking back I saw Suigetsu walking with me.

"Woah… that was cool… didn't think you had it in you… you know with your frame and all.." he said in between breaths.

"Thanks I guess.."

"I'm Suigetsu." he outstretched his hand, I took his hand and shook it.

"Naruto. You're friends with Sasuke right?" he smirked slightly, sitting down on the grass against the fence that surrounded the track. I leaned against the fence next to him.

"Well, we're not exactly friends. But I can talk to him, something not as remarkable anymore huh.." he looked up at me and winked, what did he mean remarkable? Sasuke had always been popular, I always thought he had a bunch of people who he'd associate with.

"Good job Naruto. Ever thought about joining our track team?"

"Umm not really Zabuza-sensei.."

"You should think about it. Haku and I could use someone as fast as you." he said as he shifted his sideways bandana. I nodded, he smiled and continued with the rest of class.

"Suigetsu… Are Karin and Sasuke… umm an item or something?" he turned to look at me and looked back at the trees across the track.

"Don't know… Don't care.."

**=] \(^-^)/ Next Scene *****-* [*o*] **

Walking into chemistry I saw Sasuke sitting next to Karin, he usually sat with her so I ignored it, what did it matter to me who he sat with.

_**Hey buddy, be cool. Take a chill pill**_

_I am chill._

_**Not so much in here buddy.**_I took a deep breath and went to sit next to Hinata. "Hello Naruto-kun. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" she shrugged and stared down to her feet. "Umm, I see that you're wearing your new shirt. Purple looks nice on you." she blushed and smiled, "Thank you. You too, the shirts nice. Oh and your shoes." I thanked her and plastered on my usual large grin. After a bit Kakashi-sensei walked in with his laid back attitude and lazy stare. He was wearing a dark green bandana over half his face like he oddly always wore, his silver hair covered his left eye, I always wondered why you could only ever see his right eye at almost all times.

"Alright class! New chapter today, fun ne?" he turned and started writing on the chalkboard, I did my best to stay out of my head and focus. When the bell rang I walked out of the classroom and headed to lunch, but remembering what Shikamaru had said, I didn't want to go.

"Naruto!" I stopped and saw Sasuke run up to me.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" I looked up at him, for some reason he knew I felt like crap, and for some reason I couldn't put up my usual mask around him. I just nodded and continued to walk down the hall, he let it go and walked along with me. "Umm, well I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school? You know before we have to meet up with Sakura." I stopped and just stared at him, what did he mean? Like hang out? Then why was he so flushed?

"Sorry got plans." he nodded but I could tell he was uneasy. "Why don't you ask that Karin girl? Ain't you going out?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well. You talk to her a lot."

"She's just a friend."

"I thought you said you didn't really have any." he furrowed his brow and shuffled slightly.

"Well. She's not a good friend, she's just a girl. Our families knew each other, so I've known her for a while but I don't really think anything of her." after he finished somehow I felt better, it was kinda like what Suigetsu said, they could talk to him but that was really all. "I noticed that you were tense in Chem. It wouldn't have been about Karin would it?" I paused, had it been? Had I been angry at the idea of him and her dating? But why? I looked back at Sasuke, he seemed to be observing my movements, his eyes showed that inside he cared-don't look at me like that Sasuke, I don't deserve it, don't look at me with those eyes…

"Oh, I almost forgot." I opened my bag and took out his black book. "I found this in my bag, I must have grabbed it by accident yesterday." his eyes widened as he took it into his hands. He hesitated for a bit, his cheeks turning a cherry red.

"Umm, you didn't look at it did you?" I let out a forced laugh.

"Oh don't worry teme! I don't care about those pictures! They're good.." I paused for a bit, "I just don't get why you'd bother with me." my voice was so small I was surprised he heard me.

"What do you mean?" I leaned against the cold locker door and sighed.

"I mean.. out of everyone why would you bother to draw me, when you could draw someone more.. More I don't know.. Worth it.." he raised his eyebrows and just looked at me, after a bit he sighed and took my hand leading me somewhere. We walked into the boys bathroom, "Hey, I don't want to be with you while you do your business!"

"What? No! Baka…" he walked me up to the sink and pointed to the mirror, I didn't know what he was trying to do so I just looked at his reflection. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved polo shirt that had his family crest on the left, it wasn't buttoned but he wore a black shirt under that still slightly showed his chest. I think he was wearing khakis , they were really black so I couldn't exactly tell, but he looked his usual-you can say-handsome self. Sasuke has always been a really attractive guy. I mentally slapped myself for that thought. He grabbed my chin and turned me so I could face myself. "Naruto… you're b- umm.. Umm," I saw that he was a bit flushed, "Beautiful, you're outstandingly beautiful." all I did was stare at him, he couldn't be serious, how could Sasuke Uchiha ever call me beautiful? I was a boy, how can a boy even be considered that, especially me.

"Kurenai-sensei is beautiful, Mei-sensei is beautiful. Hinata is beautiful, heck even though he's a guy, Haku-sensei is beautiful." He cracked a smile, "I am not beautiful." he looked at me and sighed, he turned me back to face myself.

"Naruto if you were a girl I'd be all over you. And I think that's saying a lot." he said as he gave me his breathtaking smile. _If I were a girl. But I'm not Sasuke. You couldn't love me as I am then? _There was lump in my throat. Did I want him to love me? What was I thinking! Sasuke is definitely not gay, he would never feel the same way I feel about him. I felt my stomach drop. Had I really just said that I liked _Sasuke Uchiha_? _Get a hold of yourself Naruto! Don't let yourself sabotage your friendship with him! _I screamed to myself. I shook everything inside me away. I pretended to swat something away.

"Man you're making me feel like some chick. Oi teme, you were on the basketball team right?" he stood there for a bit with this confused look, completely looking past me as if I wasn't even there. "Earth to Sasuke?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he just kept looking at me. "Sasuke.. Sasu.. Sasu-chan!"

"What did you call me?" I grinned.

"You were out of it or something, and I knew that would get your attention teme." patting his shoulder slightly I laughed and made my way out of the bathroom.

"What were you saying about basketball?" he asked as he followed me out.

"Well I was asking because my friends and I are having a little rematch after school today and they need another player."

"But with me on the other team, you'd lose."

"Oh so you think you can beat me?" we walked into the cafeteria over to the lunch line, Sasuke laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could." I took the bento box and a chocolate milk.

"Alright then, put it on the table. If I win…" I paid for my food, I thought about what would make him completely mortified. "Ah I got it! If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a whole week."

"And when I win you have to do what I say for a week."

"You're so cocky teme! So we gotta deal?" he thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"Deal." we shook hands, alright I had to beat Sasuke, I couldn't let him order me around for a week.

"Deal? What deal?" I hadn't realized that we had already gotten to my table, Kiba looked at us with his usual curious stare.

"Oh, well we just got the extra player we needed." I said patting Sasuke's back.

"Alright, alright. I cant wait to see Sasuke's mad skills then." Kiba said as he pretended shoot a basket. I didn't hear what he said next but everyone started laughing, even Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Well, I'll see you later do- Naruto." he smiled slightly and walked over to his table with Suigetsu and some other guy with orange hair, he was really tall and built, I think his name was Jūgo. I shrugged to myself, I had a lot of friends, Sasuke could have as many as he wanted, as long as we were still friends. I sat down in my usual seat across from Kiba in between Gaara and Shikamaru. As I ate I felt Shikamaru's eyes on me, after a bit it got too uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, he didn't answer for a while, I'm guessing he's doing his whole, think about everything in my head routine. I continued to eat while he did this, after a while he finally spoke.

"Don't you think that the guys are going to have an unfair advantage since Sasuke was like the all-star in basketball?" for some reason I hadn't completely considered that, but it was too late now, I have to win! Kiba must have heard Shikamaru because then he jumped in.

"No way Shikamaru! Naruto can beat Sasuke, dattebayo!"

"That's totally my catch phrase Kiba!" he laughed and just went back to talking with Shino and the others, I chuckled and continued to eat. "Well don't worry! I won't go easy on them, we are winning this game!" Shikamaru just looked at me, I didn't know what was running through his head, I just hoped it wasn't 100 different scenarios where I'd lose to Sasuke.

"How troublesome." he said, I just laughed at his 'catch phrase' that clearly showed his lazy personality. I finished eating just before the period ended, I grabbed my bag and walked with Gaara to our next class.

"Hey Naruto, after the game do you wanna come over? Just got the new Mortal Kombat."

"Really? That's so cool Gaara!" I paused, "Uhh… I forgot that Sasuke and I have to get our supplies for our science project."

"Oh, whatever." he looked a little pissed, but I couldn't blame him, we hadn't hung out since he came back.

"Oi, but it won't take long! Then I'll be over your place, and kick your butt in MK!" I patted his back, he smirked-which was a good sign-he nodded and we entered the classroom. We had study hall so we only stayed for the first few minutes and left toward the school grounds. Taking our usual spot under a large Sakura tree we laid down on the grass and just watched the clouds pass by. We talked about things, Gaara told me more about his trip to France, but mostly we relaxed in a comfortable silence. I had missed this, since he hadn't been here for the past month I had mostly spent my study hall with Iruka, if he wasn't busy with Kakashi-sensei, he never told me why Kakashi was always be calling him up for the strangest of reasons. When Gaara spoke I listened attentively, but when we were quiet, my mind kept going to Sasuke, I was anxious for today's game.

I was definitely not letting him win.

.

.

.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I really hope you guys did! Yes I know, finally after EIGHT chapters one of them confess their feelings! I just realized that they are definitely too OOC, I just cant really capture the characters huh. Oh well, what can be done right? .**

**Translations:**

**Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you**

**Aho- silly**

**Onegai shimasu- please**

**Arigatou- thanks**

**Ohayou gosaimasu- Good morning**

******Thanks for all the reviews guys! it gets me running *cough**cough* :3  
Thanks so much for reading! Review pleease~**  



End file.
